


Wrong Cinderella

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, prostitute/client au, rated mature for future ...yeah, slut shaming (thoughts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wished for nothing but the freedom to live his own life. Through a cruel twist of fate he ended up having to sell his body just to get by but an unexpected client could just maybe be his key out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ Hello well, this is just a drabble I got asked to write and it got more positive feedback than I thought it would get, enough for people to request a continuation sooo....just posting here for my future reference.

Running away from a wealthy home can only lead to one thing: becoming poor the instant you walk out. It was a small fact Killua had overlooked when carrying out his dream to be freed of his family’s chains and the road it lead him down was not the happiest one.

He’d been forced to resort to selling his body just to get by. Though he still kept his pride. For all the favors he’d done he was proud to declare that at least his ass was still that of a virgins. No one was touching that. He could be broke, starving and dying but no one was going anywhere near his hole. 

Killua had been with both females and males and any type of person who requested him. He was rather popular which came with perks. He got to have his own room and accept or decline clients, much to his relief.

The person standing before him now was unlike any he’d seen enter the shop before. He was tall and muscular. He had a rugged look too him but was very attractive and had huge gleaming eyes that reflected the candlelight beautifully. 

"Um, h-hi." He said shyly offering Killua a smile that showed just how young he was. 

Killua smiled back. It was clearly his first time the boy looked ready to hit the floor running. “Hi. So what can I do for you tonight? They must’ve told you the rule downstairs. I can do  _anything_  you want me to do to you or you can have me  _but…_ you’re not allowed to enter me.” 

Killua had experience being the pitcher, with both men and women. Not his best memories. Well none of them were. But for this one he wouldn’t mind exploring him, find out what sort of sounds and faces he’d make.

Gon laughed nervously diverting his gaze. Killua had nothing on but a silky red robe and laced underwear which did little to cover him. His pale skin was covered in vanishing hickies and bruises yet he still looked beautiful even if others called him tainted.

"Um, a-about that..could we not do any of that?" 

Killua blinked dumbfounded. “Not do?” 

"Yeah…please?" 

The blue eyes looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Gon sighed his eyebrows knitting together. 

"I was forced in here as a joke. A couple of my dad’s friends thought it was about time I ‘became a man’ so…"  
  


"So they threw you into a whore house?" 

"They wanted to know what type I liked…"

Killua frowned getting more confused by the second. “And you chose…me? You are aware that I’m a man, right?”

Gon laughed and Killua was sure he’d bolt any second now. “Yeah I know.” 

Killua sighed and let himself fall on the bed. “So what? You just want to hang out here until they leave? I have other clients you know.” 

"Ah! I’ll still pay you, you just don’t have to do anything." 

Killua contemplated for a second. Free money. Normally he wouldn’t mind if Gon were a greasy old pervert, but he wasn’t, he was an innocent handsome young man and Killua didn’t have the heart to just take his money for free.

"Fine you can hide out here but we’re not just gonna stare at each other for three hours."

"Three hours?!"  _Did sex really last that long?_

"Well yeah, you’re with me. You’re gonna have to make them believe I sent you to heaven for those three hours. Don’t worry about the details I’ll tell them to you before you go so it’s more believable." 

Gon blushed wanting to refuse but simply nodded. Well he’d have to tell them something. Gon didn’t like the idea of lying but he didn’t want to be forced to sleep with anyone for the sake of losing his virginity.

__________________________

They passed the time talking and playing cards. Killua had to teach Gon how to because he didn’t know anything besides Go Fish. 

During their time together they came to know a lot about each other. Mostly Killua learned what a good person Gon was and he realized how filthy he was in comparison. The candlelight illuminated Gon’s face making him shine while Killua curled closer into himself and kept to the shadows. 

He’d put on some pants and Gon had offered him his jacked to cover himself. Gon had told him that even if this was his line of work Killua had to take care of himself. 

Killua had never been treated so kindly and Gon’s touches and sweet gestures scared him. THose three hours where the most wonderful yet torturous hours in his entire life and he felt himself breathe again when they bided goodbye. 

Killua was left alone in the room once again and refused all other clients that night. After being treated with so much genuine care  he couldn’t stand the thought of being touched by filthy hands. He wanted to cry, wishing he’d be living in other circumstances. Maybe then he could have become friends with Gon.

The boy rolled in his bed and noticed a bulge on the corner of the bed.

A green jacket. 


	2. The Mouse Comes Out to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gon leaves Killua discovers the dimwit forgot something rather important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⌒_⌒;) I'm just gonna...//slides//...leave this here. This chapter is sorta slow.

Killua didn’t move for quite some time simply staring at the now familiar jacket listening to the clock tick by. He felt warm even without touching it, remembering Gon’s voice, his laugh, his smiles…those big brown eyes that not once looked at him like a piece of meat or a hole to fill. Killua smiled fondly, happy to have felt like a human again for at least a moment. He reached out and took hold of the bundle pulling it in closer to himself, hugging it. He buried his face in the folds and inhaled Gon’s scent.

He felt a little dirty. No one would normally do this to a stranger’s jacket but it’s not like he was thinking of anything perverted, his mind had simply associated Gon with the outside world, the world he’d been taken from. The bright sunny days that filled you with energy and excitement, clear blue skies and the warm of an afternoon breeze. Gon was the normalcy he’d always dreamed of and that was it. This dusty old jacket was all he had to remind him there was a world outside the dark cold nights spent in the arms of a different person every evening. When Gon’s day ended his night began. They were of two completely separate worlds. Killua had fallen away from the mundane and there was no way of crawling back out.

 

Killua held the jacket a little closer, hurt by his own thoughts, and felt something heavy on the inside of one of the pockets. Curiously he pulled the object out only to find,

“ _A WALLET?!_  Are you kidding me? Goddamn idiot how could you forget something like this? Do you know what would have happened if  _I_  hadn’t been the one to find it?”

He scolded Gon in mortified huffs as he rummaged through the wallet remembering his naïve and distracted face. Killua had learned Gon was a bit of an airhead. He tended to focus a lot on one thing, a one-track mind as they say, and would forget about everything else.

There wasn’t much in the wallet besides a few hundred bucks, his driver’s license, a couple of old receipts and a school I.D. Killua took this last one out and couldn’t help but giggle at Gon’s picture. He had a crooked smile and a confused look on his face as though he hadn’t known they’d taken his picture, but he looked cute, a handsome type of cute.

_I bet the girls are all over him._

Killua thought before mentally kicking himself for having stupid thoughts.

_Still, he’s an idiot for forgetting this. Doesn’t he need it? He’ll need his driver’s license and I guess I could keep the money he owes me. He **does**  owe me._

_I can’t believe I forgot to charge him. Ugh, I’m such an idiot, letting a client walk out without paying. Though he wasn’t exactly a client._

Killua turned the I.D. between his fingers contemplating. Would Gon come back for it? What if he didn’t notice right away? He  _could_  take it to him. His days were always free anyway.

_All right, I’ll take it to him on Monday when he’s at school._

Killua decided tucking the wallet under his pillow leaving the money untouched. 

 ___________________________________________________________________

The time between a Friday night and a Monday morning never seemed so long. Killua had spent all day and night worrying about what he should wear, whether or not it was too presumptuous of him to just waltz into Gon’s school and worst of all, what would Gon think if he saw him? What if someone recognized him? What would they think of Gon?! 

Killua had worked himself up so much he wasn’t even sure of how many clients he’d taken that weekend or how much money he’d made, if it was even enough to cover his expenses for the week. All he had had in mind was Gon and how terrifying it was to go back to a world he no longer belonged to.

Though he’d woken up at 5 a.m. and been ready since 8 Killua didn’t walk out of his room until a little past noon and he couldn’t get past the front door until 1. Once he was outside the walk started feeling normal. He realized no one’s eyes where on him (besides a few random girls giggling about him and some quick double takes from a couple of guys).

No one outside could tell who he was.   _What_  he was. He didn’t have a funny smell or a neon sign following him around screaming out at everyone,  _“HE SUCKS COCK FOR A LIVING”._  Little by little Killua could feel himself breathing a little easier, his lips twitching with a smile and his step having a slight skip to it. The air felt warm on his skin and suddenly he could hear birds chirping, people chattering, the sound of traffic, and the laughter of kids. The world around him was coming alive replacing the nervous beating of his hear echoing in his ears. Everything was wonderful and bright and Killua smiled, glowing and beautiful, unknowingly attracting more and more attention to himself.

He felt so  _alive_ and it was almost overwhelming but it was all cut short when he found himself at the foot of Gon’s university. And just like that Killua felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. The sky seemed to darken and everyone’s eyes where on him, jeering. The world shrank around him and he could hear them, their thoughts.

_**Disgusting**_

_~~Whore~~_

_Cocksucker_

_~~Slut~~_ ~~  
~~

_Faggot._

_Lowlife_

_**Scum**_

Killua dug his nails into his leg trying to get a clear grasp of reality.

_Clam down. It’s all right. This is all you. They don’t know. You’re just a nobody. No one knows what you are. You don’t exist. Your world doesn’t exist to them._  

Taking slow breaths Killua managed to compose himself and took a step forward glancing around nervously with every step he took. He went inside the closes building, glad to know it was the university’s union, and stared at the campus map with a frown on his face.

“Hey, you lost?”

Killua continued to scan the map trying to recall what Gon had said he was studying, something to do with plants?

“Hey you. Excuse me, are you lost?”

“What?”

A cheery looking boy shook on his shoulder lightly snapping Killua from his thoughts.

“I asked if you were lost? Do you need me to point you towards anywhere?”

“O-oh no! I’m just…I came to drop off something for my friend but I’m not sure what building he’s in.”

“Oh, well why don’t you try texting him.”

“Ahaha, I kinda forgot my cell phone.”

“I could lend you mine. Here.”

The guy handed over the thin black phone before Killua could even open his mouth to protest.

_Damn he’s persistent. What’s with him? Are all college students like this?_

It was honestly a bit irritating having him be so well prepared and eager to help. He felt pushy making Killua feel slightly uncomfortable. This guy was nothing like Gon. He didn’t have that warmth about him.

“You know what I actually don’t know his number by memory. He just changed it last week so I’m still kinda in the process of remembering. Thanks though.”

“That’s no problem, how about I help you look for him? What’s his name?”

_God damn it, no! Just go away!_

“Um, no, that’s ok. I’ll just-I’ll just wait till he gets home.” (Wait for him to go back to the shop. Hopefully he’s noticed his wallet’s missing by now.)

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be any problem? I can take you to his college building at least.”

_Go away!! Annoying goody-two-shoes._

“No really, it’s fine. It’s fine I’ll just-“

“Killua?”

Killua took a step back bumping into someone and he felt relief wash over him when he turned to meet those big (surprised) puppy-dog eyes.

“Gon!”

“What are you doing here?”

The question felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on him.

_Right, of course, what **am**  I doing here? A fucking whore prancing into his school, he probably thinks I’m a creep._

“I-I was just…”

_Idiot! You should have just stayed in your room! He would have gone back eventually. You just wanted an excuse to come meet him._

“Killua?”

Gon leaned in looking worried and Killua felt his heart squeeze. It was too much. Gon, the air, the world…they were crushing him.

“You forgot your wallet at the sho- a-at my house,” he amended, “and I thought you might need it so I came to drop it off.” He explained pathetically looking at his feet with a pained and guilty expression shoving said wallet onto Gon’s chest.

“Oh so that’s where’d I’d left it.” Gon stated simply taking the wallet from his hands. “Thanks, haha really did need it. I was about to miss lunch.”

Killua raised his head shyly, slightly surprised by the cheerfulness in Gon’s voice.

_He’s not…mad?_

“Hey Killua, do you have to go back now?”

The question caught him off guard.

“Um, n-no, not really.”

“Great! Would you like to have lunch with me? My treat!”

Killua felt like he was about to cry or pass out from the relief (if you could call it that). He let out a shaky laugh rubbing his eyes tying to pass it off as though he had an eyelash in his eye.

“Um, yeah sure.”

“Great! Uh,by the way, is that your friend?”

Killua followed Gon’s finger and noticed the guy from earlier was still standing there. Killua wasn’t sure how to answer to that. _No?_

“That’s um, he was just-“

“I was just helping him find someone. Looks like he’s found you.” The guy answered for him offering another overly friendly smile before parting ways.

“Huh, weird. So you wanna grab a bite?” Gon smiled already leading the way. Killua nodded and followed sticking closely behind.

They went through the lunch line, Gon taking everything Killua laid eyes on for more than five seconds (despite his protests), and paid for everything. They sat in a small table near the windows with a nice view of the front garden, which had a huge fountain in the middle of it.

“Thanks again for bringing my wallet. I’ve been looking for it all weekend.”

“Idiot, you shouldn’t be forgetting something so important in places like  _that_! You’d have never seen it again had you chosen another doll.”

“Haha, yeah, but I didn’t choose another doll (?), I chose  _you_!”

Killua felt himself blush and he furrowed his brow mumbling “idiot” before taking a bite from his hamburger. He couldn’t help sneaking glances at Gon finding his puffed out cheeks and goofy smile as he chewed mouthfuls of food somewhat endearing.

They spent the rest of Gon’s lunch break talking about their weekend (well Gon talking about his and how’d it gone with his little white lie). He’d proudly declared it’d been a  _huge_  success and Killua laughed when Gon’s face turned pink when he thanked him for the “extra details” that had made his story more believable.

Teasingly Killua took Gon’s drink reaching out for the straw with his tongue and holding it between his teeth as he gave a smug “you’re welcome”.  Gon blushed even harder and lowered his gaze making Killua laugh.

The clock hit two and Gon had to head off to his next class. He tried getting Killua to wait for him since it was his last class of the day but Killua felt he’d imposed on Gon too much for one day and made up a random excuse of how he had to go buy groceries for the shop. Gon pouted but nodded and headed off to class. Killua stayed at the table gazing after him even as he disappeared into the crowd. The cafeteria continued to buzz with life but without Gon the world went back to its usual grey. He took a few more sips from his drink before deciding it was best to head home.

_Cinderella got his slipper back. Too bad he’s the prince and I’m the rat._

_Fairy tales don’t work that way._

He reached the rickety, old, gaudy red gate of the shop, his heart heavy in his chest. Life went back to being boring and routinely as he turned the key and walked back into his cage. He took off his clothes, as accustomed, and let them fall on the floor, crawling into bed only to feel the bulge of the jacket again.

_Oh, I forgot to return his jacket._

~~_Liar._ ~~


	3. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time has past and someone adds their support for this odd mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha look at me updating a fic different to the one I'd promised....ahahah....sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> * Palm is an old friend and veteran prostitute who really cares for Killua. [I felt like I didn't really explain it but it should be easy enough to figure out]

“Oof, Palm w-wait!”

 

Killua squirmed into a light pink sweater with two blue zig-zag lines going around the middle. His white puffy hair was fluffed up even more than usual thanks to the humidity. It had been raining for the past two weeks, September showers. Gon and Killua had officially come to the agreement that they were friends for about the same length of time, their total time together equaling a little past two months.

 

After Killua’s little adventure (when he went to return Gon’s wallet) Palm had found him in his room cuddling a green jacket with orange rimming. He’d looked so happy holding it she had teasingly asked if it belonged to anyone special catching him by complete surprise. Killua had nearly jumped out of his skin and had fallen over hitting his head on the nightstand. An overreaction for such a simple question. Which led to Killua telling Palm all about Gon or rather her insisting in hearing the story behind the mysterious Cinderella. She instantly offered her full support and since then had encouraged Gon coming over to the shop.

 

“Hmm, put these jeans on. Oh, and these boots _aaaaaaaand_ this hat!”

 

Palm tugged and pulled at the poor boy who was desperately trying to keep up with her putting and taking clothes off of him.

 

“Palm, slow down! We are _just_ going to get some coffee. The café is literally like two blocks down.”

 

“So what? You’re still hanging out you have to dress up! He can’t keep seeing you in those rags you wear.”

 

“Those are my clothes.” Killua pointed out only a little offended. They weren’t the best, he knew, but they were all he had.

 

“Clothes, pshh.” She scoffed, “They look like old pillow cases that were cut up and stitched back together.”

 

“Maybe but I still don’t feel comfortable with you spending your money to buy me a new wardrobe. It’s not right.”

 

Finally Palm stopped moving around the room to look at him, her eyes showing a glint of sadness before smiling.

 

“Silly boy, I wanted to buy you those clothes. Like you said, it’s my money _I_ get to do with it what I want.” 

 

Killua blushed a little, never accustomed with any show of affection. He pouted a little and looked at the hat she’d handed him. He put it on his head and blushed even harder, looking up at her with big round eyes.

 

“H-how do I look?”

 

She smiled at him, cupping his face in her hands and looking him straight in the eye so he knew she wasn’t joking or teasing.

 

“Adorable.”

 

Downstairs the buzzer rang once then two small buzzes then one long buzz.

 

“Oh he’s here!” Palm chimed happily.

 

She always seemed more excited than the two boys ever did whenever they made arrangements to go out.   Palm practically skipped down the stairs while Killua followed close behind. Gon waited at the foot of the stairs wearing a grey turtleneck, a leather jacket, loose jeans and leather shoes. He looked rather professional, casual wear, but he had an air of someone sophisticated. Palm greeted him with open arms and a kiss on the cheek. Gon replied politely helping her down the stairs and returning the kiss when she whined about it. Gon’s eyes lit up when he saw Killua behind her.

 

He’d always thought Killua was attractive, beautiful even, but the tattered clothes he always wore never did him any favors. Thanks to Palm, Killua looked cuter every visit and he always sported an endearing blush which Gon loved. 

 

“Hey.” Killua waved awkwardly giving him a crooked smile.

 

Gon smiled back warmly. “Hi.”

 

“So, um, are we heading out now?” Pale fingers tucked in a rebellious batch of hairs behind reddened ears.

 

“Sure. You ready?”

 

“What?! Wait wait, no! What type of greeting is that?” Palm protested with her hands on her hips and looking at the two boys with stern eyes. “Aren’t you two friends? I’m not letting you leave here until you two say hello to each other properly.”

 

“Wha? Palm!” Killua whined. He loved Palm but sometimes she did things that made him want to shake her asking _why_?!

 

“Don’t give me that look! Greet him like I did. You two should be closer than that not greeting each other like a pair of pre-pubescent kids at their first middle school dance.” 

 

Gon laughed at the reference scratching his cheek shyly. He’d never been to a school dance. Still, he did like the idea of having Killua greet him as a friend. He didn’t have to do the whole hug and kiss thing like Palm but he would like it if Killua came to feel comfortable enough with him to take some liberties.

 

“Well a hug wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Gon! Don’t encourage her!”

 

“Oh, come on Killua, it’s just a hug.”

 

_It’s not just a hug!!!_ Killua wanted to scream at him. Being in Gon’s arms was like a dream for him. He’d found comfort in Gon’s jacket, wearing it to bed every morning imagining Gon wrapping his arms around him. It was calming and reassuring and he could keep looking at Gon with the eyes of a friend. But if they got any closer than this Killua knew he wouldn’t be able to help but fall in love (which he had been in very much danger of doing) with him and that would ruin everything.

 

“No, I don’t want to. Let’s just go.” Killua crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. He would not give, not to this. If he actually knew how it felt to be in Gon’s arms he’d...

 

“Awww come on Killua, just a little hug. _Please_?!” Gon turned to his most trusted persuasion technique and gave Killua his best puppy-eyes. “I’d really like one.”

 

It was the words more than anything that finally caused Killua to admit defeat, though the puppy-dog eyes and Gon’s deep silky voice in his ear were also huge contributors. Killua glared softly at his “friend” and opened his arms begrudgingly. Gon chuckled at his puffed up cheeks but Killua’s blush gave away just how much he’d wanted a hug too. Gon took him into his arms and have him a tight squeeze.

 

Gon was so warm and strong. Killua could feel his back muscles flex even through the layers of clothes. His cologne smelled so earthy and musky it was dizzying. His hands felt rough on his back but they held him gently, like he was something fragile. Killua was loosing himself in the moment even daring to pull Gon closer until his eyes fell upon Palm who’d mouthed an “oh” then covered her mouth with her hands.

 

Killua snapped out of his daze and pulled away from the hug trying not to be too rough or awkward.

 

“Ah, so Palm can we leave now? I don’t want the manager coming back and-“

 

Palm also came to her senses stepping back a little. She smiled at them (forced, Killua could tell) rubbing her arm. “Oh, yes. Sorry, you’re right, you should head out quickly. Be sure to come back before six.”

 

 Killua motioned for Gon towards the door and they both walked out, Gon completely unaware of the little realization the two had had. The walk to the café was short. They shared an umbrella though Killua insisted it wasn’t necessary since it was barely even drizzling but Gon said he didn’t want to be carrying it around for nothing so in the end he won, like always.

 

Inside the café they each ordered their drinks, Gon paying the tab before Killua could do anything (which Killua _had_ tried but Gon pushed him to the point of either making a scene or just accepting it so Killua accepted it).  They sat, again, on a small table near the window with a good view of the rained out street. Though it was cloudy the scenery of the slowed but still bustling city was captivating.

 

“Palm is really friendly isn’t she?” Gon asked trying to make conversation.

 

“Yeah, for the most part. She can be scary when she’s angry though. You should see how she gets when she has a fight with her boyfriend. It’s terrifying, you wouldn’t believe her to be the same person!”

 

Gon laughed trying to imagine it but the Palm he knew had always been very sweet with him and even sweeter with Killua.

 

“You two get along really well.”

 

Killua poured a ton of milk and sugar into his coffee stirring it lazily with his spoon. “Mm-hmm. She’s the one who took care of me when I started at the shop. I’d sneaked into the kitchen for food and was caught by the manager. He was going to throw the cops on me but Palm stepped in to save me. She’s always looked out for me. I would have broken a long time ago if I hadn’t had her by my side. All the girls at the shop are really nice and care for me but she’s the one I consider practically family.”

 

Gon enjoyed the soft smile on Killua’s lips when he spoke but whenever he learned a little about Killua he always wanted to know more. It was greedy, he knew, but Gon took in any little information like a starved man. Asking about Killua’s past was difficult and though Gon didn’t judge him and knew Killua also knew that for Killua it was still something he’d rather keep hidden from Gon. He didn’t want to drag Gon into that world even if it was through his memories. He never wanted Gon to see him like so many others had.

 

“She wasn’t,” This would be tricky. Gon was walking on thin ice but he’d figured, a long time ago, there were times in a relationship that people had to take the risk to learn more about one another, and Gon wanted to take that risk. “Palm wasn’t the reason you started at that shop right?”

 

The spoon stopped stirring and Gon swallowed nervously when Killua’s eyes met his. They didn’t give away anything but Gon could tell Killua was debating whether to answer him or not.

 

“She wasn’t. It was the manager’s idea. He said I’d have to work to pay off the food that I stole. Palm was firmly against it. She knew what sort of scumbag that man was, is, and knew he’d make me fall into an eternal debt, but she didn’t have the power to stop him. She tried really hard, I saw. She suggested I help the cook or clean the rooms, you know, manual labor, but the manager is a really sick bastard. He said I was pretty and looked like one of those rich kids,” Killua laughed humorlessly resting his head on his arm looking out the window pensively, “if only he knew. He tried giving me to a customer that very same night but again Palm stood up for me and tried threatening him saying he was crossing the line into child abuse but he didn’t care. Palm got beaten that night and I agreed to do it. Anything for him to stop hitting her.”

 

Killua stopped to breath feeling the rush of memories a little overwhelming. His coffee had already cooled but he continued stirring it. Gon remained silent. His face was a little saddened but otherwise calm though the grip on his cup was deadly. He tried relaxing feeling the cup starting to give under him but after what he’d just heard he wanted nothing more than to storm back to the shop and beat the living hell out of whoever the manager was. To have done something like that to a child and a woman...he clearly was a disgusting human.

 

Killua raised his head trying to read Gon’s thoughts. He knew Gon would become upset if he heard about his past but part of him had wanted to tell him. It was inevitable, though Killua feared what could potentially happen, he still wished to be honest with Gon and keeping his past a secret would always form an invisible wall between them. He took this chance to admire Gon’s face, the sharpness of his jaw and the beautiful dark tint of his skin. Most of all, Killua loved his golden-brown eyes that reflected so many emotions, ones he couldn’t quite understand at the moment.

 

“Gon.” Being with Gon always made him feel normal. He’d admitted this to Gon at some point and though Gon had brushed off the credit saying Killua _was_ normal but Killua knew no one else could make him feel like this. Even with Palm there was a constant reminder but Gon was different. Talking about his past felt like talking about eating donuts last Thursday.  There was an odd sense of melancholy still but the words came out easier and the memories felt much less painful. There was less regret because at least in this road he’d been able to cross paths with Gon. “Would you-“

 

Gon’s eyes locked with his watching him curiously. He always had that childish air about him. Gon always looked so open and welcoming to anything and everything.

 

“Would you like to go watch a movie with me at the old cinema next Friday? They’re gonna show a couple of old movies outside on the brick wall with projectors. Um, I have some special privileges and if I manage myself correctly I could sneak out early.”

 

Gon’s face lit up, his smile almost blinding. It made Killua’s chest bubble and he hated how much he loved it.

 

“Yes! Of course I would!”

 

_Of course..._ Killua noted. Like he even had to ask. Well, maybe he didn’t.

 

Killua laughed not really sure at what exactly but it felt right.

 

“Really? That’s good then.” He looked back down at his cup feeling his cheeks warm. God he was so happy right now.

 

“Around what time should I pick you up?”

 

“I think I’ll be good by eleven.”

 

It was pushing it but he would manage.

 

“Great, it’s a date then!”

 

Killua’s face went completely red and he was about to take back his invitation, he was about to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment, but seeing Gon’s cheeks also powdered red, looking very cute and shy (something Killua didn’t see all that often) Killua swallowed whatever words he’d been about to scream and simply mumbled the usual “idiot” finally taking a sip of his now cold and tasteless coffee.

 

The clock read 5:45 and they bid their goodbyes. Killua made his way down the street feeling warm despite the chilly air. He hummed happily, eager to tell Palm about his first official date and to fall asleep once again with his Cinderella’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm not sure if it's clear. Palm doesn't think Killua falling in love is bad. I feel like it looks that way in this chapter but basically it just hadn't occurred to her that Killua might see Gon as something more than a friend. Though she'd be the closest one to him Killua is still really reserved and won't talk about himself unless forced or by some miracle so it was her realizing, "OMG this child's in love".


	4. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon thinks back on his feelings for Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this fic wasn't going to have more than 5 chapters but with chapter 3 being longer than I expected (since part of this chapter was supposed to be the end of chapter 3) it may extend another chapter or two.

Gon had learned a lot about Killua throughout the course of these two months. It wasn’t anything people would consider big per se but these little details meant the world to him.  Killua was like a box of secrets and they weren’t necessarily bad, or his fault if they were, but it was tightly sealed with something hard to break. Fear. Every human surrounded themselves with a shield that allowed others to get close but only to a certain degree. Gon was naturally good at breaking down these barriers, or so he’d been told. He was like a strong force of nature that tore every obstacle down in his path regardless of whether someone _wanted_ those barriers to stay up or not.  It had earned him many friends, rivals and enemies and Gon was grateful for each and every one of them. They had all made him who he was.

 

However, many people wondered if Gon had any walls of his own. He was always so cheerful and bright. Even when something unfortunate happened he never lost face and always had something positive to say. It was like he was an optimistic ball of sunshine. At times Gon had become a bit insecure feeling like maybe he’d forced his way into many people’s lives and wondered if he should have possibly shown some restrain. Those fears had become ever more vivid now after meeting Killua.

 

Killua was unlike anyone Gon had met before and it wasn’t just because of his line of work. It was how he carried himself and how strikingly different it was to how he truly felt about himself and again how he failed to see himself. Killua was beautiful in every sense of the word. He was pale with large, blue, crystal like eyes that reflected everything but what he truly felt inside. Yet there were times the clear smooth surface of them would ripple with something dark or bright then disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. Killua’s lips were pink and soft. His eyelashes long, long enough that they would flutter with their own weight when he blinked. In short, Killua was very much like a porcelain doll. He looked fragile and delicate but unlike a doll he wasn’t hollow and Killua was far from weak.

 

Killua was strong in both body and mind but his heart had been broken. The beautiful snow angel had no faith or confidence in himself. He didn’t see himself as beautiful but rather like a tattered old cloth doll that had been stepped on and dragged through the mud. In a way he had, but what he failed to realize was that unlike a porcelain doll, who would have shattered into a million pieces, or a ragged doll, whose stitching would have become undone and it’s insides been spilled out, Killua was still intact. Killua still saw beauty in the world though he was currently using Gon as an excuse, a shield.

 

Everything was beautiful, except him, because he didn’t have the right to be.

 

That’s what Killua thought and Gon had come to learn that. It had been a little hard to piece together. Killua always spoke in a very mature and natural way but he would unknowingly drop little self-degrading comments that always made Gon feel uneasy.

 

Gon noticed how Killua would rub his arms when he felt insecure. How he’d pull at his nails as though punishing himself whenever he was too happy. Gon would notice new bruises on Killua’s usually pale skin. His harshly swollen lips tinted with blues and purple. The loneliness in Killua’s clear blue eyes that would brighten up while they were together. And Gon noticed the feint scent of musk on him whenever they met early in the mornings.

 

Killua was simple yet complex and Gon found himself trying to decipher him because for all the people he’d dealt with Killua was the first to make him feel so alive. Killua brought a light into Gon’s life he hadn’t known he wanted but now that he saw it he realized he did, badly. He wanted to protect the boy that had been so abused and forgotten by the world he’d come to forget himself as well.

 

_“Great, it’s a date then!”_

He’d said those words on impulse. His mind had been overridden with happiness because for the second time in all their time together Killua had taken the initiative to step a little closer. Gon had never been so glad and proud of someone to take the effort to get closer to him.

 

Seeing Killua’s solitude Gon came to realize that he did indeed have barriers. He’d never doubted it but the fact reverberated strongly within him and he was constantly reminded of them with every chance he took with Killua.

 

_I want to know more about him!_

It was a thought that constantly plagued Gon’s mind. It was strikingly selfless as it was selfish given Killua’s state of mind on the matter. But like many had said Gon was a vicious force of nature who would go knocking down obstacles wherever they may present themselves.

 

10:55 and Gon could already see the now familiar red gates as he turned the corner. He’d been chatting with Palm, excited about his date earlier that day. Her attitude had change from the last time they’d seen each other. She seemed much more eager, almost desperate, to help. _Everything has to go perfectly_ is what she’d mumbled to herself and Gon wasn’t sure if it was something he’d been meant to hear. 

 

Gon tried slowing his pace as he approached the shop, never one to feel embarrassed at entering such places. Killua had asked him once, if it made him feel uncomfortable or if he was scared of someone seeing him, but he’d reassured Killua, like he head many times before, that this was Killua’s “home” and coming to pick up Killua was one of his favorite parts of the day. The excitement he felt as he saw the time draw near to their meeting time and the rush of giddiness he’d get when the shop would come into view. _Alive_.

 

Gon was unsure of why he felt so happy. Sure Killua was his friend but he’d had plenty of friends before though he’d never gotten so close to one as Killua. He’d never shared so many likes and dislikes nor have someone be able to sit through his rants about what others believed to be pointless and boring subjects. But Killua didn’t. Killua always found Gon interesting and exciting and Gon knew he wasn’t lying because he could see it in his eyes and in his posture, the way he’d lean forward a little in order to hear him better.

 

Killua was his best friend. Though their time together was relatively short Gon could say with confidence Killua was the person he most had the fun with and most wanted to be with in the entire world. It was a bit childish but that’s how he expressed himself, simple and straightforward.

 

The gates opened screeching loudly marking his arrival. The sound had been irritating at first but now it meant he was only that much closer to seeing Killua. The shop was unusually still and quiet for a Friday night. They’d never met up during the weekends, for obvious reasons, but Gon had passed the shop from time to time and it was always crawling with drunks and tired looking businessmen.  Gon walked into the shop and was surprised when he wasn’t greeted by anyone. No one was there to invite him to try out any of the special delicacies.

 

He looked around for Palm, who was usually there to make sure the manager wouldn’t catch them. It was strictly forbidden for the “dolls” to have any suitors and Palm, being an expert rule-breaker, knew all the manager’s movements and weaknesses like the back of her hand. He decided to send her a quick text saying he’d arrived.

 

The screen flashed _MESSAGE SENT_ and Gon tucked away the phone in his pocket. He looked up the stairs half expecting to see Killua making his way down. He was a tiny bit early. It was possible Palm was still fussing over what outfit Killua would wear. This was a special occasion after all.

 

Without giving it much thought Gon made his way up the stairs letting his memory of the first and last time he’d been in Killua’s room guide him.  It felt so different now than it did before. He remembered feeling uneasy and admittedly a little sick fearing the “doll” he’d chosen would become upset at him for refusing their services. In all honesty Gon never knew what “doll” he’d chosen that night until he’d opened the door. He’d been pressured to choose someone and in his desperation and need to get away from the pestering drunk men Gon had just so happened to choose Killua. It had been the best random decision of his life.

 

When he’d walked back down the stairs, after three hours of playing various card games and chatting a bit, feeling relieved and a bit glad to have been able to meet the beautiful boy. The next morning he’d awoken fearing it and all been a dream until the same drunken old men his father called friends pestered him for all the juicy details.

That’s right, details. Details Killua had made up to make his lie more believable. It had amazed Gon how easily they’d believed him despite him blushing like crazy with every descriptive word he spoke and the way he couldn’t manage to keep his eyes from darting across the room. But the men hadn’t even been able to listen to all of Killua’s well thought out imaginary sex paradise making Gon wonder just how explicit had Killua made his story. He’d recited the words like a robot, his mind not processing a single word, simply spitting out everything Killua had said.

 

_“The doll engulfed me with its mouth. It was hot and wet as it swirled its tongue around my hard-“_

_“We know around what just skip that part.”_

_“Well it started sucking me off. It mewled touching itself from behind. The room was filled with strange wet noises and they got louder as it thrusted its fingers in and out of itself.”_

Gon stood before Killua’s bedroom door. It was a pale green. The paint was peeling off and Killua’s name was written on in a dried up red marker. He remembered this door. There were weird noises coming from the other side.

 

_Strange wet noises..._

Ah, no, that was part of the story Killua had made up. Gon wrapped his hands around the doorknob. What else had Killua said?

 

_“The doll let its teeth scrape against me teasingly. It liked licking the head roughly and it could take me in all the way to the base. The doll’s are trained to suppress their gag reflex...”_

Gon twisted the doorknob, the door giving in easier than he remembered.

 

_“...the doll was so cute with its flushed face and teary blue eyes looking at me pleadingly to release my seed in its mouth....”_

 

========================================================================================

Killua tried pulling back a little. The damn customer was being way too rough with him and even with perfect control on his gag reflex it still felt disgusting having his cock in his mouth. Just his luck for some slimy old politician to choose this day out of the entire fucking year to come and shit all over his plans. What time was it? The damn old man had come rather late and Killua had hoped to get him off quickly to take his leave.

 

Palm had been taken away by the manager for an outside job, a private showing. He was top class and she would get paid triple the usual amount. Killua had arrived just in time from the bakery to see her walking out the door. No doubt Killua had been one of the candidates. Palm never took outside jobs, too risky.

 

Guilt had been plaguing Killua the moment he saw her walk out the door. Something about this night hadn’t felt right. This human filth had been waiting for him in his bedroom when he arrived. He’d been sitting on Gon’s jacket and Killua had been on the verge of killing him (or he’d imagined various ways of doing it at least) until one of the girls had so kindly come to explain the situation to him.

 

On his knees and away from the bed, that’s all Killua had asked for. He didn’t want Gon’s scent to be overridden by anyone though it had long since been lost but that didn’t matter to Killua. The memory was what mattered and as long as the memory of Gon walking into his room wearing that jacket was prominent then he could smell Gon’s scent just as strongly as the first night.

 

The door too his room swung open just when the client gave a particularly hard thrust almost causing Killua to puke, his nose buried in smelly pubic hairs. He couldn’t breathe! The man yanked Killua by the hair roughly and ejaculated all over his face. Killua coughed feeling tears on his face and he fought to regain his breath.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? My turn isn’t over get out of here you stupid brat!!”

 

Killua turned towards the door, confused, and felt his blood run cold when he saw those precious amber eyes looking at him...differently.

 

Different. They were different. They weren’t kind or warm or inviting. They weren’t forgiving or happy or loving. No. They weren’t even judgmental or scornful or disgusted, repulsed, horrified...no. THEY WERE DIFFERENT!

 

Something, Killua wasn’t given enough time to figure it out, but Gon’s eye had looked at him differently, for that brief second before his eyes looked to the bed, the bed where his jacket laid, the bed where Killua wrapped himself and rolled in with _his_ jacket every night and dreamt of him, the bed where Killua had pleasured countless of faceless strangers! And before Killua could do anything Gon was gone.

 

“Damn brats not giving anyone any respect these days.”

 

He felt sick.

 

“...et out...”

 

“What’d you say precious?”

 

He felt dirty.

 

“...get out...”

 

“What the fuck did you say?”

 

He felt... _disgusting_.

 

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT!! OUT! OUT! OUT!”

 

“YOU CAN’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OR I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU! **_OUT!_** ”

 

Killua was crazed, shoving the still half naked man out of his door and slamming it shut. The old house shook and Killua was sure something downstairs had fallen and broken but he didn’t care. Nor did he care about the countless curious whispers murmuring in the halls. Nothing mattered anymore. Gon had seen him...seen him doing _that_! He’d seen his jacket. He knew everything.

 

Killua’s back peeled open as he slid down the door, splinters digging and slicing into him. He sobbed into his arms feeling dirty, hating the taste in his mouth.

 

_He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw. He saw._

 

It was over.


	5. Later that Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major turning point in Gon's and Killua's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! I have found inspiration thank you to a very sweet friend on Tumblr, nicicia. Thank you very much for writing your wonderful fic it was as motivating as a refreshing cold lemonade in the dead of summer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

 

Gon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He knew this was Killua’s line of work. He’d always known. But there had been a sort of distance between the definition of a... well, hired help, and the reality of it. In a way Gon had forgotten just what exactly it was that Killua did. Though they spent their days normally Killua’s nights belonged to someone else.

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

Gon wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. He wasn’t the one who had Killua on his reddened knees coughing and gasping for air, eyes brimming with tears. The sight made him feel strange. What was it? Disgust? No, that wasn’t it. It was murky and sickening but not disgust. He could never feel anything ill towards Killua. Then, anger? No, it was more than that. Jealousy? Of what, Killua didn’t belong to him.

 

_Possessiveness_.

 

Killua wasn’t an object, he was his own person, but still he was more his than this stranger’s. What connection did this faceless man have with Killua, a few filthy dollars? That was nothing compared to the priceless time they’d spent together. The time he invested in learning about and getting the shy reserved boy to open up to him. Killua hated this life but what did all these customers care? He was nothing to them.

 

Anger boiled within him and it was released in one vicious, disgusted, self-loathing punch. The cold stonewall of a random dark alley Gon wasn’t all too familiar with having been dragged there absentmindedly by his feet, simply absorbed Gon’s feelings, unfazed by them as though they were nothing at all. Gon’s eyes burned with tears of pain from both his body and heart. He grinded his knuckles against the gravel feeling his skin giving away leaving red smears on the smooth surface.

 

“Idiot. Why did you run?” He leaned his forehead on the wall feeling a little lightheaded. “Why did you leave him?”

 

 ================================================================

 

The putrid smell of alcohol filled the room. The dark amberish liquid dripping from the table, splattered on the floor. Broken glass glistening, illuminated by the soft flicker of a dying candle flame, threatening the exposed flesh of pale reddened feet. The bed was gashed open, pure white feathers resting upon the deflating mattress; red silk sheets draped half hazardously over the corner. A broken pale boy lay nestled on the corner of the bed clinging on to a tear soaked jacket. Bruises bloomed all over his body crying a vivid purple from where he’d thrashed around the room throwing and slicing everything in his sight. He’d destroyed the little of a home he’d managed to build in his tiny prison. The lamp had been smashed, chair thrown out the window breaking the door to the balcony. He’d screamed and cried until his voice had gone hoarse, his vocal chords burning resentfully.

 

Life felt so much quieter and emptier now that he’d released his rage and frustration. The disappointment. There was nothing left. Nothing but loneliness and the distant ache of self-disgust. His bathroom walls where splayed red with wine. He’d torn down the plastic curtain and left the water running, it still was. The overflowing water swelling up the rotten wooden floor boards causing them to crack and break. There’d been several knocks asking him to open up the door he’d barred with his nightstand and drawer. They’d tried breaking the door down but Killua had lazily threatened to jump out the balcony if anyone dared enter. They’d stopped knocking after that and agreed to leave him in his solitude.

 

Silent tears ran down his face, a single broken nail scratching mercilessly at his now bleeding stomach, the tender flesh ripping open from the abuse. Killua sniffed the dirty green jacket hating how Gon’s scent was completely gone now. It reeked of alcohol, the stench burning his nostrils, but still he did not pull it away and simply closed his eyes feeling the rough fabric of the sleeve bunched up between his naked legs. It gave him a small sense of sickening satisfaction feeling it rub between the softness of his thighs. Cold air breathed through the broken balcony door chilling his body. The sky twinkled darkly outside marking just how much time had passed, Killua making it a point not to think about how he would have been spending a nice evening with Gon maybe, possibly, hopefully wrapped in his arms. But that was all just a stupid dream now.

 

A bored sigh was released from his lips as he stared blankly at the beaten wall across the room, the stunning silence being broken by a sudden and demanding bang on his door.

 

“Killua! Killua, open up you stupid brat!”

 

The boy closed his eyes trying to block the annoying shrill of the manager’s voice but the banging only became louder and more violent along with his threats.

 

“KILLUA OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I’LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.”

 

_Fine._ Killua thought opening his eyes but not moving from his spot. The old wooden door started giving in to the harsh treatment splintering open. Killua heard the manager barking at someone then heard a few more bodies join in the assault. Pretty soon the door gave away until it was completely torn down. Killua fluttered his eyes in the direction of the intruders giving them an apathetic humph and curling himself warmly in his bed.

 

The manager growled and glared viciously at him, marching towards the bed and yanking him roughly by the hair forcing him to look at him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing you little shithead?” When Killua simply blinked tiredly the manager shook him violently, “What the fuck was that little stunt you pulled? Do you have any idea who that man was? Well? Do you?!”

 

“Judging by his sagging ball sacks I’d say some sort of perverted old politician who cheats on his perfectly charming wife in half baked whore shops like this.” 

 

The murderous grip on the dirty, fluffy, white locks tightened causing Killua to wince but he didn’t care much at the moment. If anything the pain only surprised him somewhat, reminding him he was still alive. He wasn’t sure if that was something to be grateful for or mourn about. 

 

“He was an important client,” the manager hissed, his filthy breath polluting Killua’s nostrils, “and you kicked him out like a fucking dog!”

 

“You’re saying he isn’t one?”

 

That earned him a hard raw slap across the face. His pale skin burned red, stinging. A few tears sprouted but Killua’s face remained apathetic, his fingers still curled desperately around the wrinkled jacket.

 

“I don’t care if he’s a disgusting pig who likes to go around wasting his money and fucking whores. That’s what you live off of cream cake! Get a fucking clue! You are no one to go deciding who to give your sweets to nor are you anything to be suddenly growing any sense of respect. You don’t deserve respect. You’re a _whore_. A filthy, revolting, cocksucking whore who takes dicks, vaginas or anything that is flaunted at you. Do you hear me? You’re nothing but a sex toy for these pathetic money drowning sons of bitches and if you can’t accept their sagging ball sacks with a fucking smile on your face the what the fuck are you good to me for?”

 

Anger flared inside of Killua, hatred being forced from his stare as he tried to keep himself calm and indifferent. The flame quickly dwindled though, the manager’s words turning into static. What did he care what this rotten bastard thought of him? What did he care what _anyone_ thought of him? All he cared about was the opinion of one particular gentle, wide-eyed boy and now that he’d lost that there was nothing more for him. The manager continued to shake him asking if he was stupid or had somehow damaged his brain. Killua didn’t respond and took each slap and punch without a single word or sounds of complain. The fists were soon accompanied by sharp kicks to his side as he was thrown on the floor and beaten mercilessly. He could hear Palm shrieking somewhere in the distance begging for the man to stop but that only instigated the man to kick harder, stepping on Killua’s face repeatedly, grinding him into the ground, calling him names, spitting on him. And in all that time the pale, blue-eyed boy never let go of the precious green jacket. Not once.

 

The manager, however, took notice of it.

 

“Fucking cunt. What are you holding on to there? Huh? Is that rag important to ya?” The man laughed cruelly. “Give me that. You’re just a hole. You ain’t got no heart.” 

 

The beating stopped and Killua opened his eyes tentatively feeling his body buzz with numb pain. He watched as if in slow motion as the manager bent down and took hold of Gon’s jacket. A primal instinct took over and he slashed the manager’s face with his jagged nails going so far as to hiss at him like a wild cat. His body screamed in protest, shots of burning hot pain ripping through his body when he moved.

 

“It’s mine!” Killua growled pulling the jacket away from the fat sausage fingers, gritting his teeth when the manager tightened his hold refusing to let go. “Give it to me! NO!” He screamed thrashing on the floor.

 

The worn green jacket started tearing from the struggle. Killua pushed against the manager’s side, using it as leverage, kicking him with as much force as he could muster until the man finally released the sleeve. The manager coughed and stumbled back, leaning against the bed to regain his balance.

 

“That’s it. I’ve had enough of you!” Icy, olive green eyes looked at Killua from under their eyelashes. “Your earnings aren’t worth the trouble. I can find another starving fuck hole in any alley. I’m done with you.” The man wiped his lip and spit on Killua one last time before walking out the door. “Put him in the dark room. Let him have one last night to reflect on his actions.”

 

Palm ran to Killua’s side, throwing herself at him and embracing him gently yet desperately. Killua could feel her tears on his shoulder, her back shaking with every sob. The rest of the girls peeked into the room and one by one they started stepping in, surrounding them, inching closer slowly and hesitantly. All their faces became dirtied with grime filled tears leaving black streaks down their faces. They huddled around the pale boy trying to touch and cover every inch of his body in a soft embrace. They all sniffled and sobbed, Palm holding him tighter and desperately whispering “my boy, my boy”.

 

Realization dawned and Killua understood finally what had happened. He understood the tears and silent prayers of the poor women holding him tenderly, the only kindness he’d ever known besides Gon’s. The longest kindness he’d ever known. A sick fear creeped in, filling his empty stomach. Two large men, the cook and the guard, stood in the doorway waiting patiently for the women to have their moment before taking Killua away. He could see the sadness and pity in their eyes and briefly he thought how ironically lucky he’d been to have been so cared for by all these unfortunate souls. He’d been part of them for so long and wallowed in regret and self-pity for so many years he’d forgotten they’d all been chained down and abused as well, for far longer and far worse than he had. He truly was lucky to have been blessed with such caring people.

 

The girls pulled away wiping their tears on their old silk lingerie. Palm refused to let go, shaking her head mumbling slurred “no no’s”, begging him to stay in her arms a little longer. Killua patted her head tenderly.

 

“Palm, you have to let me go now or else he’ll get mad at you too.”

 

“No no. _Please_! Don’t.” She chocked, her voice shaking with feeling.

 

“Palm. It’s ok, I misbehaved, it’s only natural that I’d be punished. I was stupid. I deserve this.”

 

“NO!” She cried. It was a frustrated and distressed cry that tore from her throat. It pierced Killua’s ears but he continued rubbing her back like a child. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair!” She sobbed inconsolably.

 

Killua shushed her and rocked back and forth as though lulling a baby.  Ah, this was bad. He was thinking of Palm more of a mother than ever before, her cries beckoning his tears but there wasn’t time for that. Unwillingly Killua unraveled her arms from him using the slightest bit of force when she refused.

 

“Palm,” He smiled warmly hoping to comfort her though he knew it was useless. His voice was so sensitive she let her arms go slack in his hands allowing him to pull her away. “Thank you. For everything.” He planted a kiss on her forehead, smiling when she hiccupped. She held on to his arms with the lightest touch still hoping to keep him. Killua nodded for the men to take him and rose allowing them to escort him to the dark room, a claustrophobically small room at the far back of the whore house painted in a midnight black. Their very own punishment room where they had nothing but their thoughts and the insects to eat away at them slowly.

 

Killua was unashamed of his nakedness not bothering to even put underwear on. Nudity wasn’t anything particularly special or shocking in their home. If anything it was something to be proud of. Something pure. No matter how many hands, fingers, and lips had touched and burned them in their hearts they’d all considered themselves to be pure and beautiful because all those faceless shadows that claimed them in the cover of night, all those cowards who needed to buy a person in order to satisfy their carnal desires, where the ones who should think of themselves as trash and unworthy of love. It was them who should be treated as dogs for running to the so called “sex dolls” when their wives, husbands, and lovers couldn’t satisfy their sick fantasies. All these people wanted was someone to step on and abuse and who better than the poor forgotten rag dolls society threw away for a variety of reasons. So Killua walked in his naked glory showcasing his beautiful beaten body to the few remaining clients who still had the unashamed nerve to ogle him openly with clear lust in their eyes. He walked proud and straight feeling oddly high and arrogant, a cruel smile tugging at his lips, his glistening blue eyes looking straight ahead ignoring them. Tears shimmering as they hanged from his long thick eyelashes that dripped and slid down his face when he blinked.

 

_Gorgeous_. He was a stunning angel everyone desired and for the first time in his entire life he realized this. It was the reason he’d been kept and given to so many people. Why he’d been branded as an asset. He laughed darkly at himself, his eyelids dropping halfway, blue eyes darkening and swirling with confidence. The shameless eyes drew back and some even looked down. The two men escorting him falling back a few steps looking more like followers than guards.

 

They reached the door to the solitary room, the cook stepping around Killua to open it for him. Killua thanked him, voice low and sultry, causing him to flinch. Killua’s lips twitched but he walked in not sparing him a glance. He sat on the single chair that barely fit, raising his feet to rest on the seat and resting his head on his knees.

 

“Thank you gentlemen.” He said holding the green jacket close to his chest. The men nodded closing the door and leaving him caged in a pitch-black darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this is much better written than the last chapter. You can tell when I actually feel like writing.


	6. The Rising Sun in the Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is drowning deeper in guilt while Palm refuses to let Killua go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....this chapter wasn't supposed to exists (either) but I realized there'd be a major plot hole if it didn't so that's why. (Not that the entire story isn't sinking with plot holes but this one would be pretty big. Or at least big enough to bug me so I had to patch it up.)

The small, contained spaces of the usually cozy apartment did little to comfort Gon. Outside the clouds had covered the sky shielding away the twinkling stars and the motherly moon. Darkness enveloped the city, streetlights flickering some blowing out like the hope in Gon’s heart. The world seemed to be mirroring Gon’s feelings perfectly melting everything out of sight. There was no need for cheerful cafés filled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and out-of-the-oven pastries. He’d past by his school thinking the darkened windows and lingering lone bodies whispering to each other, the desolate image, being perfectly dreary. He welcomed all the guilt inducing memories as he’d walked back home remembering every conversation and meeting he’d had with Killua. All of them precious to him. Every single one playing like a broken record in his mind, glitching on every one of Killua’s smiles. That soft, shy smile that Gon feared he’d never be able to see again. Like he even deserved it. He’d betrayed Killua. He’d seen Killua in his line of work, something he knew Killua feared of ever happening. Killua had always purposely avoided talking much about the subject never wanting to be too long under the burning spotlight Gon pushed on him more often than he should have.

 

A flurry of anger and self-disgust swelled in his chest once more, his bloody knuckle dripping on his pale carpet staining it with small blotches of red.

 

_Why did you leave him? Why did you run? What difference did it make to see him like that? You knew, you always knew what it was he did! You never cared! YOU SHOULDN’T CARE! Coward! Liar! Traitor! He **trusted**  you! He trusted you’d accept him! You made him believe you’d accepted him!_

“His eyes...looked so frightened.” Hot tears spilled over, Gon falling to his knees feeling every limb in his body go weak. “He looked so scared when he saw me. I shouldn’t have gone up the stairs. Killua never wanted me to enter his room again. Only clients go up...”

 

_“You’re not a client. You’re-“ Killua’s face turned an adorable shade of pink, the blush reaching up to his ears. He pulled his scarf to cover his mouth and turned his gaze to his feet. It was something Gon wished he didn’t do. He loved Killua’s eyes and the way they glimmered with the threat of tears whenever he got embarrassed. It made him look fragile, like a porcelain doll, but Gon never thought of him as weak but rather strong because though Killua clearly found it difficult to express his feelings he always pushed past it when he felt it was necessary to state things clearly. “You’re my friend.”_

_Gon’s chest had swelled with pride and adoration at the words. He felt his own face go pink with embarrassment. He’d considered them friends the moment Killua had walked into his school but hearing it from Killua’s lips sounded so much sweeter. Still he couldn’t help the small glint of disappointment at the words. Selfishly he wished he could become something more. He’d wanted to be Killua’s most special person; the way Killua was becoming his. He wanted Killua to always find comfort in him. To think of him when the sun dipped behind the horizon as he watched the rays disappear just the way Gon did._

_The blush deepened as Gon remembered how he’d once dreamt about kissing Killua. He’d fallen asleep feeling happy Killua had opened up to him a little that day talking about what type of movies he liked and which actors and directors he preferred. Gon had dreamt of standing under an old rustic lamplight, just how they’d done when they parted, only in his dream Gon had actually leaned down to kiss Killua’s rosy pink lips. It had felt so real he’d even tasted the sweetness on his tongue. Felt it as he brushed it against his lips._

_“Wha-what are you getting all embarrassed for?! You were the one who said we were friends first!” Killua had said the slightest hint of fear in his eyes, doubt of whether he’d said something bad. Killua always feared he’d mess up and cause Gon to hate him. Gon was well aware of it and tough it did pain him a little it was how Killua had grown up thinking, believing he wasn’t worthy of anything, so Gon had sworn to himself to be patient with him and make him realize how wrong he was. It was Gon’s personal secret mission._

_“Ah, yes but, um, hearing you say it makes me happy.” Gon said honestly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, leaving Killua speechless, his pale cheeks burning a beautiful crimson._

_They’d stayed silent both relishing the words of the other. Gon had been surprised but overjoyed to feel Killua’s hand sliding in his._

_“Just for a little bit.” The beautiful moon-boy had mumbled._

“I have to fix it. I have to apologize.” Killua would forgive him. He’d understand if Gon could just explain that he hadn’t ran becauseof Killua but because of the overwhelming churn of emotions that had taken him by surprise. The violent fury that had threatened to overcome him, the feeling frightening him so greatly it had caused his mind to go blank. Killua would forgive him, it didn’t matter even if he didn’t. Gon just needed him to understand that it wasn’t Killua who’d done wrong, that he was simply a victim. Killua’s feelings were the ones that mattered. Surely he’d be in his room thinking he’d been in the wrong. It was so like Killua Gon could just imagine it and it broke his heart.

 

The light buzz of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Gon sniffled wiping the last of his tears. Now that he’d calmed down he remembered he’d planned on introducing Killua to his self-proclaimed family on today’s ruined date since Killua had introduced him to Palm and many of the other girls during his frequent visits. Kurapika and Leorio must have started to wonder if something had happened.  As predicted Leorio’s name read on the screen reading two missed calls and six new messages.

 

Gon stared a little dumbfounded. He hadn’t realized they’d tried to contact him so many times. He clicked the little envelope with a red 6 over it.

 

 

> **_Name:_ ** _Leorio_
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _Hey_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _Kid we’re here, where are ya sitting?_

 

> **_Subject:_ ** _Tick-tock_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _Gon the movie already started. Are you here?_

 

> **_Subject:_ ** _Answer_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _Gon did something happen? The movie is already over. Is everything alright?_

 

> **_Subject:_ ** _Please_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _Gon please answer. Just text if you’re ok._

 

> **_Subject:_ ** _-_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _Please kid, answer the phone. I’m freaking out. We’ll be at the apartment if you need anything. Hope you’re ok._

 

> **_Subject:_ ** _-_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _If we don’t hear from you in the morning I’m calling the cops. Kurapika said he’d send out a search party for you. Just please let us know you’re fine. Did something happen? Is your friend ok? We’ll help with whatever we can. God kid just answer._

 

Gon smiled a little guiltily. He hadn’t said much about Killua to them besides they were friends and he really liked him (he was sure both could tell just how much). He’d kept him a surprise for this night. Leorio and Kurapika lived two stories above him right next to each other. Gon had befriended them when he’d first arrived to the city in order to attend the university here. They’d been a huge support and great help for him, both donating time and money in order to help him get through rent and school. They were the family he wanted Killua to meet and knew they’d accept them as their own. He’d wanted Killua to realize he could be normal and befriend people who would care for him just for being himself.

 

Knowing Kurpaika and Leorio would be true to their word and flip the town on its head looking for him he clicked the reply button.

 

 

> **_To:_ ** _Leorio + Kurapika_
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _Sorry_
> 
> **_Body:_ ** _I’m fine, sorry for not replying. It’s a long story and I’m tired. I just wanted to let you know I was ok. I’ll talk to you later. Night._

 

He shut his phone breathing out a tired sigh. Just as he was about to make his way to bed his phone vibrated again. Confused he flipped it open, neither Leorio or Kurapika should’ve replied, they had a sort of signal whenever something sensitive happened. “I’m tired”, meant they’d talk about it when they felt ready. Kurapika had come up with it. To his great surprise Palm’s name blinked on the small blue screen. Cold fear washed over as he saw her name, his thumb frozen over the  _open_ button. His heart drummed in his chest, questions sprouting like weed.

 

Why was she messaging him? Did she know? Had something happened to Killua? What if she was angry at him? Will she hate him for leaving Killua? What if Killua hated him? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if-

 

His phone beeped, thumb pressing down before his mind could figure itself out. A short unexpected message read:

 

> **_From:_ ** _Palm_
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _-_
> 
> **_Body_ ** _: Today at 6 p.m. at the usual park under the rustic clock._

The blue screen reflected off of Gon’s large dilated eyes, the words offering no clear understanding but filling Gon with the largest most dangerous sense of hope. Though Palm’s name read on the screen part of him knew (he wished it wasn’t all just his own delusional wishful thinking) that this message was really coming from Killua.

 

Fresh tears sprouted from his eyes. He laughed shaky and breathless feeling exhausted. He’d felt so much in so little time it was like being run over on by a thousand trucks. Yet now his chest felt weightless and his mind clear. Killua was asking to meet him. He was being given one more chance. Wasting no time he replied with a quick “ _See you tomorrow_ ”.

 

 

It was the start of the longest day of his life.

===================================================================== 

 

Palm whimpered quietly trying to muffle her soft sobs. The house had grown silent, clients all gone now that dawn was about to break in as little as two hours. She lay tired against the large black door that divided her from the sweet child she’d failed to protect. She rested her head against the door banging against it lightly. The guilt and sadness was eating her away and though she knew the boy on the other side, the precious gentle boy, was suffering hearing her laments she could not keep herself from weeping.

 

“Palm you should go to bed. Rest. I’ll be fine.”

 

How the boy had grown in the single course of one short and unfortunate night. The mature calmness in his voice stabbing her heart like a million needles. He had not deserved to grow up in such a place as this dump.

 

“N-no, I want to stay here with you. Please don’t send me away. Let me stay. I’m selfish, please, let me stay.” Tears ran down her cheeks, her voice yearning for him to at least be embraced by her feelings.

 

There was rustling on the other side, tender flesh sliding across the gravel floor, a body pressing back against the door.

 

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

 

“Stop thinking about me. I’ll be fine. I won’t let that man lay a hand on me. Never again.” Anger seeped into her voice. She’d found a way to leave, having found true love and happiness with a man but her love for Killua and the girls was much greater and she couldn’t bear to leave knowing they’d be left to suffer all the more. Her partner worked for an important company and he’d ceaselessly sought to find a way to shut down this hellhole and free the poor victims but until then Palm had refused to leave.

 

Killua smiled feeling warmth bloom in his chest. The unnatural confidence that had overtaken him earlier that evening had dwindled in the darkness though not perished. It was simply harder to keep positive in the punishing night and he was secretly grateful Palm loved him so much that she’d sneaked out to stay with him through his final night.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered against the door a little too low for her ears to hear. It’d been done partially on purpose. He knew she’d only scold him for thanking her.

 A quiet desire itched to break the moment. He bit his lips feeling dirty for having such selfish thoughts but he had to act quickly before he ended up regretting keeping quiet for the millionth time. “Palm, I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

The weeping woman shifted, standing up fully alert. “What is it love? Anything.”

 

Killua hardly ever asked for anything, something she’d tried to change during all these years, whatever it was that he wanted she’d give her everything to fulfill his wish.

 

“Could you send Gon a message? Tell him that I’m sorry he had to see that and that it’s no this fault.” Killua swallowed thickly feeling the tears coming back. “Tell him I’m grateful for everything he’s done for me and that I love him. “

 

Killua couldn’t bring himself to ask her to add a  _goodbye_. He didn’t want to be the one to completely cut off their relationship though he already knew it was as good as over. Silence stretched between them, not even Palms sobs audible in the quiet darkness. Killua pressed his ear against the door wondering if she’d left.

 

“You should tell that to him yourself.” Her stern voice surprised him her words going completely over his head.

 

“Tell him? What do you-“

 

“You’ll be meeting him at six tonight at the park where you always meet. There’s no point in me telling him. It has to be you. “

 

Killua stared at the door with an incredulous look not believing what Palm was saying. It was nonsensical! Dangerous and rash! She couldn’t honestly be telling him to-

 

“I’ll be back before twelve.”

 

“No, you can’t come back! Meet him and say what you feel. Whatever happens will happen but don’t you dare come back!” He voice shook with determination as she stared at the piercing darkness.

 

Gon wouldn’t be so heartless as to hate him and shun him for such a thing (whatever it’d been that he’d seen). She believed in his kindness and the strength of Killua’s love. She was sure, with time, Gon would come to love him as well. She prayed he did.

 

“I’ll be back before twelve.” Killua said again.

 

“Killua!”

 

“Palm you’ve been scratching freedom for more than half a year yet you’ve never left. If I run away now you’ll be chained down and lose all chance of meeting Knov again. He loves you, I know he does, and he’ll take good care of you.  I’m not leaving here before you are.”

 

“Killua if you come back you’ll be-“

 

“I know what’s going to happen to me but I’m prepared for it. I’m not the weak little boy you once knew. I’ll break my way out of here someday so please, don’t ask me to turn a blind eye and leave you because it’s not going to happen. I’ll meet Gon and talk to him and then I’ll come back.”

 

Palm glared at the door hoping it burned into his skull, exasperated at his audacity. The nerve of that boy to care for her so much, to throw away his only chance for their sake.

 

An echo of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Palm rose knowing it was time for her to leave for the time being.

 

“Fine, do what you want, but I swear I’ll get you out of here no matter what it takes. You hear me? I swear to you I will.”

 

She swallowed the loving anger, her heart cooling into tenderness when she heard the familiar tired laugh.

 

“Ok.”

 

With that she turned to leave not wanting to raise any suspicion and ruin the chances of at least getting Gon and Killua to reconcile.

 

They deserved this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =.= These filler chapters end up getting longer than anticipated and keep stretching the story longer than it should have.


	7. Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...//tiptoes in and inconspicuously slides chapter over// Uh...so I got stuck in the horrible ditch of writer's block. I had so many ideas I kinda stumped myself as to how to incorporate them. Surprisingly my most wanted part from the scrapped, first, rough draft made it to this chapter. 
> 
> This is also a quick filler. Though of it while I was in the shower and remembering some comments on how people liked how Killua's relationship with the other girls was somewhat showed a bit in the last couple of chapters so I wanted to showcase them a little more (besides Palm).

Darkness. Silence. Emptiness. That’s all there was. Everything disappeared once the door closed and trapped him in the small, cramped room. There wasn’t even heat except for the worn green jacket he refused to let go. Even time was meaningless in this voided space, slowly killing his senses. Killua huddled in the corner of the closet-like space trying to rest as best he could. The horrid conditions weren’t even what bothered him. Misery and despair were all too familiar to him but hope...hope was another matter completely. Anxiety, impatience and anticipation ate away at his heart. Images of Gon flashing behind closed eyelids.

 

Their time together had been so special to him and now, facing the possibility of losing that forever, he could appreciate it all the more. It was fairly brief but every moment was wonderful and fulfilling. In their few months together Gon had made Killua feel more alive than he had in his entire life. He not only granted Killua the confidence and strength to tear the image the bastard of a manager had forced upon him, making him feel and believe he was worth nothing more than a few dollars, bound to people who had robbed him of his freedom, but Gon had even given Killua the chance to fall in love.

 

Killua smiled weakly in the bleak obscurity. How silly. Gon didn’t “allow _”_ him anything. Gon didn’t even know yet, about his feelings. Everything Gon had “given” him had always been there. Killua had always had the strength, Gon simply reminded him of it. That’s what he’d say at least. Gon was always so warm and welcoming, accepting everything that was thrown at him regardless of what the world’s opinion was. Because of this Killua had managed to find a home in him. A place where he felt like he belonged and wished to remain for the rest of his life.

 

That was a naïve fantasy that had to end quickly though.

 

The dream world Gon offered him was far different from his reality. Things were not so simple, Palm was clear proof of that, and it was about time to wake up. Last night’s little tantrum had cost him dearly. It had been a stupid, frustrated outburst. Being suspended from work could mean only one thing...he no longer had a job here but whores didn’t just get to walk out and claim unemployment. They were nothing but sex slaves, and like slaves, if one master had no need for them maybe another did.

 

The clattering of metal pots arose the tired cotton-top. Killua blinked as if his eyes would somehow adjust to the darkness miraculously. The dark room was hidden in a small corridor just behind the kitchen. Killua figured the cook was preparing a meal, which one was hard to tell.

 

“Mikey, could you come look at my door? It’s getting stuck again and I have to get ready!!”

 

The whiney voice caught Killua’s attention, alerting him. _Shiro?_ He sat up attentively, his entire body tingling in numb pain from last night’s beating and his bad sleeping position. He dragged himself towards the door, pressing an ear against the splintered wood.

 

“Argh, I have to make dinner for the lousy manager.” Mike protested slamming the pan in annoyance.

 

The man was short-tempered and somewhat brutish but he never harmed or took advantage of the girls. He was a good man, for the most part, but had had a rough life so patience and kindness were not precisely his strong points. He was a large man towering about two heads above Killua. A strong, muscular body from being in the army that was hidden beneath the fat gained in recent years. He had fiery red, wirey hair with a matching beard, which was always dirty and covered in food and spit, and cold grey eyes.

 

“But the customers!! It’s _five forty_. Some are already heading over. Sarah saw them on her way from the store!!” Shiro insisted.

 

Killua could hear her stomps as she pretended to throw a tantrum, as she was famous for. Shiro was a beautiful, 24 year old, mocha-skinned girl with long limbs and perfectly curved body. She had gorgeous olive-green eyes and pure white hair the manager had told her to get in order to look even more “shocking”. Her original hair had been a curly chocolate-brown, quite beautiful in Killua’s opinion. He’d felt rather guilty when she had to get rid of it since his own hair had been the inspiration, though she never blamed him. In fact she’d admitted to him she enjoyed being his “twin”. She was clearly foreign to these lands but the more exotic the more demanded a girl would be. That was the manager’s theory.

 

“Shiro! _Shiro_! Where are you?!”

 

Killua recognized that voice as well.

 

“In the kitcheeeeen!!” Shiro called out, stomping her foot down once again to remind Mike of her urgency.

 

A pair of clacking footsteps made their way to the kitchen, short panting following.

 

“Shiro! Why aren’t you ready yet? The customers are here and there are _a lot_! The lobby is flooding.”

 

 _Akane._ Sweet, soft spoken, tigress Akane. With her short black hair and emotional brown eyes she could get any man to do her bidding. Wolf in sheep’s clothing was her exact description, but she would only ever be a vicious beast with worthless men.

“What? Oh, Mikeyyyyyy!!!”

 

“Fine! Fine. I’m coming.” The gruff old man complained, throwing the pan in defeat.

 

“Mikey, could you also be a dear and help with the customers after? The lobby is seriously chaotic right now and Palm can’t manage them on her own.” Akane asked sweetly earning nothing but a grunt from the red-head. “Thank you.”

 

Mike’s large footsteps disappeared into to busy lobby. Killua could now hear the bustling much more clearly. Truly it sounded rather exaggerated for a typical night. The girls must have done something to cause this.

 

The hurried hushes of the two tore Killua from his mild amusement. Keys jingled on the other side of the door and a few seconds later a harshly blinding light forced Killua back.

 

“God, could one of you have at least given me a warning?” The blinded blue-eyes complained, trying to block the kitchen light with his hand.

 

“Sorry.” Shiro squeaked.

 

Each girl hooked an arm under his armpits and hauled him up.

 

“Come, we don’t have much time.” Akane urged shoving a bundle of clothes into Killua’s arms. A pair of underwear and ripped jeans he quickly put on. 

 

The girls worked on trying to wipe what dirt they could from his body with damp towels, ringing it on his hair to make it more manageable and pulling him into a tight, black, turtleneck sweater. Killua quickly put on his favorite black boots (how kind of them) while Shiro stuffed him into one of Palm’s famous beanies.

 

“Ahhh! You look so cute. Like always. You do smell a little though.” Shiro beamed adding blush to his cheeks the old fashioned way, by pinching them.

 

“Nothing we can do about that. There’s no time.” Akane scolded.

 

Shiro rolled her eyes and made a mocking face, “I know. I know. But, there is time for perfume!!” Shiro sprayed Killua a couple of times with her favorite French perfume and smiled proudly. The poor boy stuck his tongue out having gotten a spray full of the chemical in his mouth. “At least you won’t smell like mold now.”

 

Akane gently smacked the white-haired girl on the back of her head and quickly rushed the two towards the back door.

 

“Ok, so you’ll be going through the back, obviously. The park is about five minutes away so you should make it on time. You go and you make things right. Here,” The short raven-haired girl handed him a familiar cell phone, “Palm said it was best if you kept it for now in case something happens. We’ll warn you if you have to rush back and we’ll guide you back into the closet once you’re here. Got it?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Ok.” Killua shook his head drinking in the rush of words.

 

Akane surprised him by pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Be careful. Don’t _not_ do things you’ll regret.”

 

The wise brown eyes bore into his and he could feel the experience and severity behind them. All he could do was nod.

 

“And be sure to take a picture of your hunk! Makes us feel guilty for keeping you apart.” Shiro joked half-heartedly while wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

Killua kissed her hair and she pulled away. He drank in the image of the two women beaming with loving; tear filled eyes one last time before he left. Aside from all the immorality and filth, if he just considered the wonderful girls, this had also become his home. Finally he turned towards the evening road right behind the kitchen’s screen door.

 

“One last thing though,” Killua spoke before leaving, turning to look at the two curious girls. “What the hell did you do to overflow the shop with customers?” The curiosity would seriously kill him.

 

“Only for tonight, all girls half off! You can even mix and match! No one can skip out on a good deal.” Shiro teased making a cute cat like pose, hands curled near her face, tongue sticking out, and one leg bent back.

 

Killua laughed and nodded. Smart. Mike’s barking could be heard in the lobby and by the time the kitchen’s entrance door swung open the famous male whore of the shop was already long gone.

 ============================================================================

 

It was exactly six o’clock and there was no sign of Killua anywhere. Families left the cool evening park and were replaced with cuddling, love-struck couples forgetting where they were and sucking the life out of each other in gross, wet kisses. Gon blocked them all out focusing only on the painfully slow moving hands of the clock’s hands, circling the lamp post in his impatience. He had already dug a nice deep moat, his sneakers covered in mud.

 

He’d been unable to sleep all night, mulling apology after apology in his head, fearing Killua’s behavior and reaction. Would he be mad? Upset? Sad? In his desperation to find a sort of distraction and make the day go faster he’d cleaned his apartment twice, bought a month’s worth of groceries and had even gone as far as to burying his nose in books, studying for three hours before finally passing out and waking up an two hours before the meeting time. Waiting out in the park an hour early didn’t seem so eager. Right?

 

“My, what an impatient boy you are.”

 

Gon’s head snapped up, looking around desperately for the source of the rich, sweet voice he’d been longing to hear. It had been teasing and cat-like just like always but there was no one there when he turned. He was met with an empty dirt road he’d been staring at for the past hour. A semi-sigh escaped his lips, his hopes deflating in the lost air, which he attempted to save.

 

Again a mischievous laugher taunted him. This time Gon turned more slowly fearing what his heart might do if he was met with disappointment again. To his great relief his longing pale, beauty, with his sparkling ocean-blue eyes was looking at him with the usual soft light reflecting from them, cheeks blushed pink, a shy smile playing on his pale lips was standing right there, head leaning against the cold, metal pole.

 

“Hey.” Killua said in a shy, quiet voice.

 

“Hey.”

 

One word. One small, simple, meaningless word but it made Gon feel like he was just about ready to melt. His heart seemed to beat once again. A breath held in all day in fear and anxiety was released, freeing him.  It had been but a day and already, seeing Killua again felt like they’d been apart for two lifetimes. He wanted to hug him. Hold him in his arms and never let him go, but his body made no move. Neither moved and simply looked at each other waiting for the other to...do something.

 

Gon looked over Killua, imprinting the image of him in his mind, as if he hadn’t been dreaming of him all day. Something about him seemed different tonight. It was like he was more radiant. More beautiful. Not just physically but something about his eyes. They looked fierce but not harsh or cold. They were strong and confident. Sure of himself. Though Killua still curled in lightly, hunching his shoulders forward and looking at Gon from under his long, thick, eyelashes, Killua no longer looked lost.

 

This brought a soft smile to Gon’s lips. He noted a few other things that threatened to wipe his smile, like the purple and yellow healing bruise right below Killua’s right cheekbone, his split lip and the way he held his ribs protectively, as if injured, but he decided to ignoring all this for Killua’s sake. Killua wouldn’t like talking about it and Gon didn’t want to annoy him in any way. Not tonight.

 

“So, where are we headed?”

 

Killua’s voice broke Gon away from his trance.

 

“Headed?”

 

Killua smiled briefly, his blush becoming a little darker.

 

“Yeah, I mean, are we going anywhere or are we just going to sit out here in the cold all night?”

 

Gon’s eyes widened, surprised by how inconsiderate he was being (distracted rather). “Oh, well, is there anywhere you’d like to go?”

 

Killua shrugged, lowering his gaze. Some things never change.

 

Gon looked around wanting to come up with a good place quickly. This was precious time he’d rather not waste it with pointless indecisiveness (as much fun as that normally would be). They needed a quiet place where they could talk properly. Somewhere Killua couldn’t run away from so easily (Gon knew he wouldn’t want to talk about last night but they had to) but also somewhere he could relax and hopefully feel safe. No distractions but comfortable.

 

Daringly Gon took a step towards Killua catching his attention again. Those nervous blue eyes looked into his noting the strange insecurity in the large, amber eyes.

 

“Killua...” Gon breathed, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How-How about we go to my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I want to thank everyone for the nice messages. They are what encourage me the most and believe it or not, sometimes your words inspire ideas that later make it into new chapters (like this one) or even dig me out of my self-made ditches, so I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to message me. 
> 
> Ugh, I've been avoiding and suffering over it but next chapter has to, has to, has to be the climax. I've been imagining it for all these months but I want it to be so good I scare myself thinking I'll disappoint everyone but I already know where this story is headed (no one is changing that) it's just finding the right words and angle now. 
> 
> Hopefully I wont' take as long for the next chapters. The transition between Killua being locked up and suddenly appearing at Gon's apartment really was what was frustrating me the most and now it's out of the way. 
> 
> Ooops, I kinda blabbed but any who, thanks a bunch.


	8. Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for words has come but both have very different ideas as to what they'd like to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...MERRY CHRISTMAS || HAPPY HOLIDAYS || JUST PLAIN NICE DAY IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> So by the looks of it WC won ^^U. Ah this chapter turned out so different to what I had imagined. You have no idea how many rewrites this chapter went through. Each one had a different feel and I even went to extremes at times. It was just a mess but I am pretty pleased how this turned out, or rather what direction I managed to keep it into going. It also turned long again. As you'll notice I suck at small talk between characters but thanks to that the story flows pretty quickly I think.
> 
> Anyway to make it up to those who wanted CHB I'll make it my goal to update that one on New Years. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the love and dedication given to this fic. I would have never imagined I'd end up writing a chapter fic on a prostitute Killua but here we are, certainly wouldn't have done it without everyone's encouragement, so thank you very much.

 

 

 

“Well, um, h-here we are!” Gon announced awkwardly as he pushed the door open to reveal his recently cleaned apartment.

 

Killua looked around shyly inspecting the space. His eyes traced the corners taking in details quickly and discretely. Gon’s apartment was more on the small side, which was understandable for a university student, but still it looked rather cozy. It was welcoming and neat. The walls were a clean white; all the furniture a dark chocolate with grey and green accents to add some color. A stack of thick books were piled up on the corner of the room next to the coffee table where Gon had forgotten to put away an open notebook and his pencil. There was a blanket casually draped across the sofa’s armrest and Killua could easily imagine Gon curling up to watch a movie, nestled between the large, soft pillows. Gon watched Killua’s reaction feeling his chest lighten with relief when he saw his rosy lips timidly curl up into a smile.

 

“Come on in! It’s really chilly outside.” The raven-haired boy urged stepping out of the way to give Killua some room.

 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Killua blushed and stepped in only far enough so that Gon could shut the door behind him. He heard the click and instantly tensed his heart being sent into a beating frenzy.

 

Gon noticed the change, seeing Killua’s body suddenly become rigid. Both were self conscious as it was and Gon knew that but still, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and awkward himself. A mixed feeling between wanting to run to his bed and hide under the pillows versus the need to take Killua into his arms and confess his feelings was so overwhelming he almost felt sick.

 

“Want me to take your jacket?” Gon offered instead, his voice hiding the turmoil inside.

 

 Killua looked to him then nodded, slipping out of his thick black jacket. Gon took it in his arm and slipped out of his own jacket, tossing both onto the couch. Unable to look at Gon for too long Killua opted instead for inspecting the small studio a little more. The kitchen was small but had the necessary appliances; the restroom was to the right and a half open door to the left. Killua could see the corner of Gon’s bed through the opening and immediately tore his eyes away utterly ashamed by how quickly his mind tended to lean towards dark, forbidden fantasies. How shameless was he to feel his body warm up at the mere thought of Gon sleeping in his bed? Just sleeping, an innocent and mundane action, but lustful curiosities danced around Killua’s head.

 

  _What kind of PJs did Gon wear? Did he even wear PJs? Did he simply wear a tank and boxers? He couldn’t possibly sleep nude could he? Did Gon enjoy the feel of rough sheets wrapped around his body, brushing teasingly against sensitive areas as much as he did?_

Killua had thought, given their most current situation, he’d be much too self-conscious and depressed to think about those things. For his mind to creep into the Pandora’s box he kept so well hidden back in his trashed room under his pillow, where personal lust and desires were openly welcome every lonely morning. But it seemed he was much too disgusting of a human to know any shame.

 

“So, where would you like me to sit, or-“ Killua asked breaking the silence.

 

Gon blinked and looked around quickly remembering the purpose of this visit.

 

“Oh, right. Why don’t you wait in my room and I’ll bring in some snacks? The heater doesn’t work too well here. Room’s just through that door. Don’t mind the mess it’s just...d-dirty clothes (from fretting over what to wear).” He finished with an embarrassed chuckle, scratching the back of his neck.  With that he scurried off into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for snacks.

 

Killua slowly turned his gazed towards the cursed door, horrified, feeling his heart quicken its pace, fast, painful beats pounding in his ribcage. He turned to Gon for guidance, half hoping he’d tell him it was just a joke but the punch line never came. Gon continued rummaging through the fridge only looking up to ask him if he wanted cranberry juice, water or soda and urge him to wait in the room. Slowly Killua’s legs began to do as Gon commanded and walked him into the small bedroom. As the young student had said there were a few pieces of clothes carelessly thrown on the ground along with a few pairs of sneakers (no underwear, thank God). There was a small desk to the left with even more notebooks neatly stacked next to Gon’s laptop. There were sporting and what looked like camping equipment sticking out of the closet and Gon’s bed somewhat neatly made, or at least an obvious attempt.

 

The pale boy stood in the middle of the room not wanting to touch anything as if he’d end up breaking something if he. Knowing Gon would scold him for not making himself comfortable Killua let himself sink onto the floor and pulled his knees in to take as little space as possible. Gon walked in with a tray of chips and their drinks, frowning the moment his eyes found him.

 

“Killua, why are you sitting on the floor? Sit on the bed, it’s more comfortable.”

 

 

“What, but...” Killua eyed the bed, more than tempted to sink into it, and after a few moments of weighing the pros and cons he figured there was a clear outbalance, pros significantly outweighing the cons (it was Gon’s bed after all). He quickly moved to the bed and felt it dip under his weight. He could feel Gon’s eyes still on him and proceeded to kick off his shoes and crossed his legs over the bed proving he was indeed making himself at home. Gon smiled and Killua stuck his tongue out at him. “There happy?”

 

“Very.” Gon took a small porta-table from the side of his desk and placed the tray in between, taking a seat on the desk. He tossed his shoes to the side not really caring about the slight mess he’d made before leaving.

 

“You have a very nice home.” Killua started, knowing full well what Gon would try to do if he presented the moment. “It’s very cozy.”

 

“Oh, thanks. It’s kind of empty but I’m a pretty messy person so it helps keep things clean. I don’t spend much time here though so that helps too.” Gon confessed, leaning back on the desk chair and popping his soda can open.

 

A ghost of a smile painted itself on Killua’s lips, completely unnoticed by Gon. He knew Gon would try to apologize all through the night, it was his nature to think he did something wrong, like he’d betrayed a friend. But he hadn’t, Killua was the one who had been wrong for believing he could be a normal person and trying to befriend him, but he’d make things right before the clock struck twelve. The fantasy had to end tonight.

 

“Why don’t you spend time at home? Too many friends?” Killua teased leaning forward, head tilting to the side and eyes big and dark making him look like a cat. He reached out for his class of juice and brought it to his lips. The liquid was a bit bitter on his tongue and gave his lips the faintest tint of red.

 

“Haha, no, that’s not it.” Gon ran a hand through his hair. Killua watched every strand as it was pulled back then drooped back down admiring the blush on Gon’s face. “I just...I don’t like being locked up, I guess.”

 

 _Oh, that makes sense._ Gon was a free spirit. On all their “dates” Gon always enjoyed spending a little time outside, whether it was just sitting at a bench in the park, going anywhere within walking distance, or just standing under a light post watching the sky Gon had always taken a moment just to breathe. Killua had come to realize how much more he enjoyed these moments, when the sky would grow dark around them and they’d huddle a little closer because of the cold winter air starting to breeze through. It felt as though the whole world would stop, time freezing, and there was only the two of them so close yet so far away, a perfect distance for the doll and the prince.

 

Amber eyes looked up to meet the tempest of blue, their calm hiding the storm that was to come. He smiled warmly making a heat crawl up to Killua’s cheeks. It was scary how easily this boy affected him.

 

“Where do you go when you go out? Do you just walk circles around the park’s lamppost until you’ve made a ditch?”

 

Gon stared for a moment, embarrassed by the memory, then threw back his head and laughed, his voice rich and thick reverberating through the room. Killua giggled along though he had to admit it had been endearing to find Gon pacing around nervously, mumbling to himself as he waited for the clock to read six. He hadn’t thought Gon would be as desperate to see him as he had.

 

“That was!! Six was such a late time and all my classes were cancelled. I had nothing to do!” Gon explained, his blush growing deeper by the second. “I even cleaned the apartment, _twice_!”

 

Killua laughed harder unable to contain himself, the sound helping Gon relax. The pale boy looked much more at ease, much more alive, face powdered pink and eyes gleaming with joy.

 

“You really are an impatient boy.”

 

The sultry voice echoed richly through the room, lightening the atmosphere and making Gon's heart flutter. Gon watches him throw his head back and enjoy himself. He kept a close eye on the way Killua's eyes filled with tears and the way they glistened, pure blue looking deep into passionate amber. Gon's cheeks hurt from smiling but as Killua's laughter died down Gon saw this as a chance to,

 

"Killua, I know you really don't want to hear this but I need to say it else I’ll never feel right. About last night I-"

 

"You're right I don't want to hear it. Listen, why don't we just forget about the whole thing?" As expected Killua cut him off.

 

A cold, pale finger stained itself red as it circles the opening of the cranberry glass,  " I now you’re the type to apologize and if-if you're feeling guilty or disgusted it's fine. You didn't go into my room wanting to see that. I'm not mad or upset. I didn't manage to keep my promise so the fault is mine."

 

_Ah, so like him to take the blame with a smile._

 

Gon scooted close to the edge of his seat waiting for the moment Killua’s eyes instinctively looked up to meet his, "I’m sorry."  The unexpected apology left the cotton top speechless, mouth gaping open slightly.

 

After two heartbeats Killua found his voice, a low mumble, "...I said it was fine."

 

"It's not," Gon insisted, a hint of frustration in his voice," the fact that you keep thinking I am somehow blaming you proves that-"

 

"I was willingly giving a seventy-something year old man a blow job. That's fucking disgusting. He didn't push me down. He didn't force me. I undressed him and myself, got on my knees and-"

 

The old furry Gon had felt that night flared in his chest at the memory. Surprised by the sudden rush he stood, hands fisting at his side until his knuckles turned white. "That's not true! It wasn't your choice! He-he had you...you were in pain. I could see it in your eyes. You were crying. Your knees were red and bruising and while he...was doing that to you. It wasn’t a choice!" He finished pathetically, too worked up to speak properly.

 

"I've done worse things and with a lot of different people. What you saw you never should have seen that's why I'm apologizing. You feel sorry for me, for seeing me in such a pitiful state but it's nothing new to me. There's no reason for you to apologize. I was simply doing my job."

 

"I'm not apologizing for walking in on you." Gon seethed, the image of Killua's hurt face when he ran resurfacing behind his eyelids, " I'm apologizing for _leaving_ you."

 

Killua fell silent, his heart thrown into a void of confusion. Gon's eyes caught his and the light within them frightened him. There was so much pain and anger in the usually smiling irises. Ill, toxic feelings contrary to the loving student and all of them directed at himself for being so useless and cowardly. Running and leaving his friend, inspiration and crush behind without a second thought, all because the shock had been too much for him to handle at that moment. The blue gems couldn't let themselves hope but Killua’s heart desired it so desperately. It couldn't be, by some ironic and cruel twist of fate that Gon could possibly feel any sort of love towards him?!

 

"It's not you're job to protect me." Was all Killua could manage.

 

"I never said it was. I simply do what I want, because I’m selfish like that. All I want is for you to be happy."

 

With a shaky breath Killua approached the one that had already become his savior so long ago and took the trembling face in his hands.

 

" _You_ make me happy."

 

Gon's breath hitched as he blinked away tears. He held the thin fingers in like a lifeline and rested his forehead against Killua's.

 

"Then stay the night."

 

Just for one night, if it was all he could have in order to not feel as though Killua would disappear by morning. For him to be able to wake up to that shy smile and own Killua's night at least once.

 

Longing filled Killua's eyes, the burning desire to say "yes" like acid at the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed his want and pulled away from the warm touch.

 

"I can't." His voice broke.

 

Sinful lips brushes against each other, Gon refusing to let Killua go. Not this time. Not again.

 

Sweetly Gon breathed out a nervous sigh tickling Killua's skin and moistened the pale lips with his tongue. The touch shy and timid, too tender, nothing like what the doll was used to. So much so it made him shiver. A second lick made him gasp and Gon's warm tongue dipped in, brushing past his teeth and exploring the deepness of his cavern leaving behind a sugary taste in Killua's mouth.

 

Lust warmed Killua's body, his instincts telling him to lean in and demand more. Love blinded him and he kisses back, arms coming to wrap themselves around Gon's neck. He pushed a leg in between Gon’s loving the pressure put on his groin. Killua let himself slowly sink into temptation, losing sight of his senses when there was a vibration on his thigh. Startled Killua jerked back feeling his leg vibrate again.

 

"Killua?" Gon breathed, missing the warmth.

 

Breathless and confuses Killua looked at the bright little screen.

 

> _**From:** Unknown_
> 
> _**Subject:** \--_
> 
> _**Body:** Doing good? We’re still managing but it looks like the manager asked Mike to snoop around. Girls are all keeping quiet but midnight might become a risky time. Text you if anything happens._

 

"Wha-what time is it?" He asked, still too high from the kiss.

 

"Why?" Gon asked suspiciously, the slight frown that had form on Killua’s brow as he read the text making him anxious, "What does it say?"

 

The numbers read eight thirty. He still had quite a bit of time but at this rate he might end up doing something selfish and stupid. With the sweet feel of the kiss still fresh on his tongue Killua put the phone away and grabbed his shoes.

 

"I have to go."

 

Killua made his way to the door, eager to put as much distance between him and Gon as quickly as possible but the door slammed shut right in front of his face, a looming figure towering behind him.

 

"DON'T...don't leave." A pained plea. Warm arms surrounded Killua pulling him in. He could feel the drumming heart pressing against his back, his own falling in pace with it. "Stay with me. At least one night."

 

One night. Killua was so used to giving those away. Nights were meaningless in his world. How could Gon not understand that the days they'd spent together we're so much more valuable to him? But then again this _was_ their last night for after tonight there'd be no tomorrow for them. He’d be sold to a new manager and as he’d understood it there’d be no more privileges. He would be worth no more than a rat by tomorrow evening and have the last of his dignity and independence ripped from him.

 

"You know what a night with me means."

 

"If that's what it takes to keep you."

 

Gon's large hands covered Killua's abdomen and ran down his torso, sliding down to grab him between his legs, slowly kneading tenderly, inexpertly. Killua let his head roll back, enjoying the massage, his body reacting immediately to the heated touch. Shamelessly he spread his legs wider, his hand resting on top of Gon's, urging him to continue.

 

Gon's tongue was soon on Killua's nape, sucking the pale skin until it was marked red. He felt the pulsing vein underneath his wet organ enjoying the racing he caused.

 

 "Wait." Killua huffed, tearing himself from Gon, excited and breathless. "This is wrong. Lay on the bed. I'll treat you."

 

Bewildered Gon looked at the mattress, slowly retreating to it, Killua pushing him down.

 

"But-"

 

Killua crawled over him already undoing his pants and straddling Gon enjoying the view, the large build lying under him, molten gold eyes looking up at him wantonly.

 

"Don’t worry, the pay for this service has long since been received."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T I know the chapter is cut off. Continuation on next chapter.


	9. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Twiddles fingers. // Um...well, **TA-DA!!!!** //coughs//
> 
> Well see, after becoming confused as to what direction this fic was going I became so frustrated I lost inspiration, but then, this wonderful song reached my ears and I became obsessed with it and it was like "yes! this, this is what I want (I think)" and so yeah it finally blossomed inside of me and I sat down and started typing. 
> 
> So as the name says this chapter was inspired by Talking Body by Tove Lo. 
> 
> I felt like this chapter was supposed to mean a lot and it kinda does, it's a big step in their relationship but I might have scared myself because of how big I thought I had to make this. Kinda cheesy but in the end I just went with what I thought Gon and Killua needed and it felt so much better. 
> 
> I apologize for the awfully long wait but as always, I do hope you enjoy it!

Obediently Gon rested himself back on the bed. His eyes looked trusting, looking up at Killua watching him with the sweetest lust. Killua had never thought the normally animalistic desire, dirty and aggressive, could ever look so warm and welcoming, as though an invisible was pulling them closer causing his body to heat up and his hands to roam. Killua felt breathless, his fingers stilled on the zipper of his pants as his eyes remained locked with Gon’s.

 

Chapped lips moved, Gon’s voice drowned beneath the rush of Killua’s blood pumping past his ears. As if entranced Killua’s eyes became blind to anything that wasn’t Gon, his hands moving to the green shirt the other was wearing. Fingers slithered under feeling the heated skin, Gon’s well-toned abdomen clenching under his touch. Slowly the long digits traveled north pulling the cloth with him exposing the tanned skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Gon lay still watching Killua’s eyes drink him in, watching his lips spill erotic moans, feeling the slow rock of Killua’s hips. He swallowed letting his senses take over, feeling the slight drag of fingernails on his chest and the grind of Killua’s hardening member.

 

“Take off your shirt.” The doll commanded breathlessly. Gon obliged pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Killua’s hands continued to roam, bending down to feel Gon’s heat with his tongue. Soft lips kissed the sun-kissed skin, hot breath spilling over causing Gon to groan. The kisses continued down the tight abdomen, moist tongue dipping between the curves and crevices. Lower they went, stopping below the navel to lick and suck as Killua worked the button and zipper of Gon’s pants pulling them down.

 

Gon’s cock twitched feeling the warmth tease the base, lapping tongue moving to the now wet tip. The last of the black grey was pulled off, Killua licking Gon’s length from base to tip, pulling on the skin and swirling his tongue over the tip. Gon groaned gripping the sheets to keep from thrusting into Killua’s mouth. Flashes of the previous night disturbed his pleasure. He inhaled sharply as Killua took his balls into his mouth and sucked on them while making obscene noises.

 

With a half-unwilling push Gon pulled away from Killua’s service. “W-wait. Killua I-“

 

Blown out eyes looked up at him, near black as the beautiful blue had virtually disappeared. The pair were hazed, saliva dripping down the side of Killua’s lips as he continued to seek out Gon’s pulse. “Just a little bit more. I want to taste you.” Fingers curled around the base and pumped. Gon’s fingers gripped Killua’s hair in surprise before loosening again. Killua smiled watching the other fight for breath, loving the shameless mess he was becoming. 

 

“Don’t,” Gon pleaded through labor breaths, “I don’t want you to do this.”

 

Deaf ears ignored Gon’s words and continued to undress him completely removing his pants. Killua kissed Gon’s inner thighs still unable to continue his ministration. “Doesn’t if feel good? I promise to treat you. I’ll do my best just for you I’ll do everything I know.”

 

The rough hand found rest on the curve of Killua’s nape forcing him to look up. “I don’t want you to treat me and this isn’t a service,” Killua let Gon pull him up and set him on his lap. Warm lips found neck resuming the earlier kisses. Killua let his body go slack, head roll back allowing Gon better access. “I want to make you feel good. I want to give myself to you. I want to hear you cry out my name and blind your senses, fill you up until you can’t think of anything but me.”

 

Killua felt himself drip only with the murmur of the words letting Gon pull his shirt off. Calloused thumbs found Killua’s nipples and rubbed them a heated tongue soon following to suckle. Killua’s back curved as he moaned, rolling his hips. He hissed feeling teeth pull at the rosy bud before soothing it with his lips.

 

“Your voice is so addicting. It makes me impatient. Makes me want to feel you, fuck you, make love to you. I want to claim you. I want you to be mine, only mine.” Gon huffed taking Killua’s erection in his hand and offering it some attention.

 

Killua mewled, Gon’s coarse voice and promising words more than making up for his timid inexperience. Nonetheless the student touched brazenly learning as he went, altering his touch between rough and gentle, bites and kisses, finding that perfect pressure, guided by all the ringing notes spilling out of Killua’s lips.

 

“I want that too. Carve yourself into me. Burn my skin with your touch and kill me slowly. I want you deep inside of me, intoxicating me. Fill me up with all of you. Spill into me. Don’t let me forget this.”

 

Instigated by the pleading words Gon threw Killua onto the bed with a little more force than intended but neither seemed to notice. Their eyes were locked and Killua looked like he could orgasm with Gon’s ardent gaze alone. Gon hooked his fingers around the rim of Killua’s pants and pulled them off in one swift movement along with the dampened underwear. Killua squirmed suddenly feeling shy. He watched Gon as the amber eyes memorized his skin, almost feeling the lewd thoughts fucking him. It made his hole twitch and he had to cover himself feeling too exposed, too embarrassed by his impatience.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Gon mused as his hand trailed down to his pulsing cock. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Slowly he began pumping himself as he admired Killua. He imprinted the shy blush in his memory along with the way the porcelain body was writhing bashfully under his gaze, how his hands innocently sought to cover his exposed sex.

 

Slender fingers fiddled nervously, pre-cum sliding down his length, curving around his balls and down his ass. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from Gon’s fingers, memorizing the way he touched himself, the way he abused the head and pushed down on his length harshly. Biting his lower lip Killua spread his legs open offering Gon a clear view as he pushed a finger into his hole. He thrusted in and out a few times before inserting the second finger, stretching his entrance. He was wet and slick and needy. He knew Gon could see him twitch, knew he must know how badly he wanted him.

 

“I want you. Inside. Deep.” Killua moaned, almost whined, the desire starting to hurt. “As hard as you want. Don’t hold back. Make me yours. Only yours.”

 

With gazed eyes Gon crawled to Killua, pulling him up so his lower back rested on his legs. He lowered himself, dragging his tongue over Killua’s entrance before pushing his tongue in. Pleasure shot through Killua’s spine making him shiver and writhe, he cried out loudly capturing Gon between his thighs.

 

“AH! No, you don’t have to do-“

 

A thick finger pushed through, Gon’n curling his tongue inside Killua before pulling back and licking the juices running down his thigh. “I have to make sure you’re well prepared.”

 

Trying to ignore the teasing finger thrusting gently inside him Killua heaved watching a dribble of pre-cum swell at his tip and drip to his abdomen. “You don’t have to worry about that. I...I’m used to fingers so just enter me.”

 

Dark amber eyes admired Killua’s lustful face, watched him bite his lips every time Gon kissed his inner thigh. “You said no one was allowed to touch you here.” He emphasized by curling his finger and rubbing against Killua’s slick walls.

 

“They weren’t.” Killua agreed.

 

A coy smile stretched across Gon’s face. “So when you say you’re used to it...does that mean you like playing with yourself?”

 

Killua’s walls tightened around Gon’s finger, his face growing redder. He would have felt offended or angered had anyone else asked knowing they were looking down on him but Gon’s eyes told different. The way they were looking at him was so curious and expectant, like the idea aroused him, though that pleased Killua in a way. Did Gon know? Was he expecting it, for Killua to admit who he thought of, who made him wet? Was Gon the same?

 

Voice lost in mild shame Killua could only nod hoping but knowing what the next question was.

 

“What do you think of when you do?” It was almost comical the way the hungry eyes melted into an innocent yet perverted gaze as he looked at Killua from underneath his eyelashes. “Do you think of me?”

Killua couldn’t find his voice and was left to helplessly watch Gon bite down on his thigh getting the pressure just right, lips caressing him gently. The finger inside him was removed all the attention now only on the pink glowing skin.

 

“Every morning.” Killua admitted, his breath hitching as Gon bit down again. “I wear your jacket and rub myself against the sheets. I finger myself imagining it’s you. I picture you kissing me then crawling on top of me and fucking me. I like smelling my clothes after our dates because they smell of you and I have to jack off. When you first hugged me I had half a mind to drag you to my room and have you ravish me.” His heart raced, his words as filthy as he was but he couldn’t hold back anymore, Gon had to know how badly he longed for him. He had to know the dirty side of him, no more pretending to just be that poor unfortunate boy. He was good at his job, the depraved and immoral requirements for it also applying to his personality. “It started with only wanting to see you. Then I wanted to touch you, hold your hand, and when you held me I needed more. Kisses, bites, your sexual touches. With every date my fantasies grew. I’ve cum on your jacket so many times it no longer smells like you.”

 

Gon listened to the spilled confession, his touch seceding to only focus on Killua’s words. He could see the insecurity behind the lust, hear the change in tremble of his voice. Not wanting him to become lost in guilt Gon captured the quivering lips with his and kissed him slowly not stopping until all the hesitation left Killua and he kissed back becoming greedier.

 

“I’m the same” Gon managed between kisses, Killua’s arms holding him down, fingernails digging into his shoulder desperately. “Many times I had to stop myself from kissing you. From holding you back and telling you not to go. It hurt to watch you leave every time. I was happy just being with you but after I got to hold you, after you started letting me touch you, something inside me awoke. I tried ignoring it, it felt wrong to think of you that way, I didn’t want to be like the others. But then I’d dream of you at night. I dreamt of kissing you at first and then undressing you and just holding you. I wanted to pretend I just wanted to protect you but then I could hear your voice in my dreams, hear you call my name, moan it, scream it. I imagined being between your legs and entering you. In the shower I couldn’t help but touch myself. I liked thinking you might be showering too and the idea made me hot. But none of those fantasies compare you this right now, to you.”

 

“You dreamt of me?” Killua asked, his voice surprised and unbelieving. Gon couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he looked. How could he still not know how enchanting he was? After all this time how could he have never noticed?

 

“Is it so hard to believe? You’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re smart and charming and I can’t help but want to spoil you. I love hearing you laugh. Sweet, clever, mischievous...I love being with you. You make me feel so alive. You’re so intoxicating. I could never accept anyone. I could never become closer than a certain distance but with you I can’t get close enough. I want you to smile every day but I want to be the one who makes you smile. I want to be the one who knows all your secrets and I want you to know mine. I want to tell you my fears and insecurities and listen to all of yours until they disappear. I want you to feel safe with me.”

 

_Love._ Killua’s heart stuttered at the word. He tried to hide the hopefulness in his eyes. That stupid dream of having that word directed at him. At least sexually they could love each other, this was already more than Killua had ever expected. Even if it was only his body Gon could have it. One night was all Killua needed to satisfy and burn out this delusional idea that they could someday be something more.

 

“You don’t believe me do you?” Gon interrupted Killua’s downward spiraling thoughts, his tone vulnerable and injured. Killua couldn’t bring himself to look at Gon in the eye feeling immensely guilty despite not knowing what he was talking about. “Don’t you think it could’ve happened?”

 

Insecure eyes finally dared to meet Gon’s. Killua felt cold, the previous heat now cooling. He didn’t want it to disappear. He didn’t want the moment to end like this, with fear, with untrustworthiness.

 

“What could’ve happened?” He asked momentarily distracted by the still hard heat now pressing promisingly against his entrance.

 

Gon didn’t take his eyes off Killua wanting him to know this was true, despite the sex this wasn’t a moment of blind heat. The sex was only a part of it, a way to express everything he’d been hiding all these months. Slowly Gon pushed into Killua watching those pretty eyelashes flutter at him, those plush lips open in a silent moan. He stopped after his head had been warmly accepted letting Killua adjust to his size. He made sure Killua was still focused on his words and not only the feeling of being penetrated. Killua’s chest rose and fell slowly, blue eyes waiting for Gon to continue.

 

“That I’ve fallen for you.” Gon finished thrusting his length deep into Killua in one swift movement. Killua’s back arched, head thrown back, his voice crying out in pleasure. He didn’t allow Killua the time to catch his breath quickly setting a rhythm. 

 

Killua moaned with each thrust. His mind became hazy; it felt like cotton, his entire body drowning in sweet pleasure. Gon’s name formed on his lips and he let himself become lost in the sensation, the false reassurance of Gon’s unheard words allowing him to pretend what he’d always wanted was true.

 

“Killua-Killua can you feel me inside of you? Does it feel good?” For now they would only enjoy themselves. He wanted him to forget about the pain and sadness. If this was what Killua knew, if this helped him believe him later, Gon would let his body take over and greedily demand Killua’s tantalizing sex. “Let me hear your voice. Be with me.”

 

“Good! So...hot and good! Harder. Gon-Gon do me harder. I want you deeper.” Killua instructed rocking his hips along with Gon’s thrusts. His nails tore down Gon’s back. He wanted to leave scars of his own. Gon was also his. He would be only his. The one thing he’d ever wanted he’d take and claim selfishly, so even when he left others would know they could never touch.

 

They kissed franticly, bodies rocking wild and uncoordinated trying to feel and burn as much from each other as possible. Their names mixed and mingled in close breaths that melted in into moans. The bed creaked, headboard banging against the wall starting a dent. The room with filled with the sound of heavy breathing, their dampened skin slapping and sliding against each other in carnal desire.

 

“Killua I-I’m...I want to-“

 

Pale legs wrapped around Gon’s back pulling him close, flushing their bodies together. “Inside. Fill me.”

 

Gon continued thrusting feeling the tingling burn build inside him. His rhythm slowed focusing more on the feel of Killua’s walls clenching around him, sucking him in. The fire spread, overtaking him in a wave of blinding gratification. Killua’s name rose and died on his lips as he rode off his climax.

 

Killua watched with delirious satisfaction as Gon ejaculated. He felt his sweet nectar spilling inside of him and run down his ass and thighs. He felt so complete, his own orgasm discrete compared to Gon’s. His moan long and song-like, his body feeling weightless as though he were dreaming. His eyelids felt heavy and he only just registered Gon falling beside him and pulling him close. Killua sought out the loving warmth, curling into Gon’s chest letting sleep slowly whisk him away.

 

Gon ran his fingers through the dampened white locks while cradling Killua’s exhausted body protectively.

 

“I love you, Killua.”

 

Behind shut eyes tears swelled and spilled. The even breathing didn’t change, the exhausted caged bird now lost in peaceful slumber. Gon smiled kissing his forehead. “Rest. Time’s not against us tonight.”

 

* * *

 

In the distance the endless midnight blue was broken with renewed pinks and oranges, the suns rays not quite reaching the peaceful lover’s. Life stirred and with it the quiet vibrations and beeping of a small phone. The sound continued persistently even after Gon had ignored it the first two times. He didn’t move enjoying the comforting warmth of Killua’s body resting beside him but with no sign of ceasing Gon finally tore himself away not wanting the sound to awaken Killua.

He instinctively reached for his phone finding the screen dark and marking no missed calls or texts. The beeping continued and lazily he rolled off the bed following the sound blindly until he found the source under a pile of discarded clothes. _UNKNOWN_ read on the small screen and he answered brining the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?” His groggy voice broke.

 

“Gon?!” Palm’s voice chimed. “Oh thank God!”

 

The half sob of his name finished awakening Gon. He sat upright, turning to look at Killua confirming that he hadn’t woken up. Quietly he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

 

“Palm what’s wrong? Is something the matter?” The consequences of what they ‘d done suddenly felt massive causing anxiety to burn in his stomach.

 

Killua hadn’t returned last night.

 

“Killua-Killua is with you right?” Palm pressed her voice still slightly hysteric.

 

“Yeah he, um, he stayed the night.” Though the words were a pleasing triumph he couldn’t help but feel like they’d betrayed the other girls. He feared the punishment of his selfishness.

 

“Thank God!” Palm repeated breaking into tears.

 

Confused Gon swallowed. “Palm, what’s going on? Is there-we didn’t cause trouble did we?”

 

He waited patiently listening to Palm’s quiet sobs and relieved breaths. He could hear someone beside her, comforting her, her boyfriend he figured.

 

“No no, well, yes but we’d been hoping you would.” Palm laughed still sounding breathless. “I’m just so glad he didn’t go.”

 

“Go?”

 

“Didn’t Killua tell you? Of course he wouldn’t.” The pause tried Gon’s patience, his stomach a mess of knots. “Killua had been sold to a new owner. They were going to take him away this morning, well they are expecting to anyway. I’d imagined he’d only been planning on saying goodbye but you...he’s with you.”

 

Despite the happiness in Palm’s voice Gon could only cling to the horror she’d previously mentioned. “Take him away? Who? Where?!”

 

“It doesn’t matter, if he’s with you they will never find him. Just make sure Killua doesn’t come near here. He can’t give himself up.” Palm commanded.

 

“He’ll never stay if he knows it would cause trouble for the girls. I can’t sacrifice them for-“

 

“GON!” The woman scolded sharply. “Don’t you _DARE_ let Killua return. He **chose** you, even if it was out of pleasure or lust, he chose _you_. Had he not wanted to stay he’d have never stayed, his worry would have consumed him and he wouldn’t have even managed to meet you at the park. He wanted to be with you, Gon. He’ll feel guilty as hell I know. It’ll eat him up but this is what’s best for him. He’s finally out. They’ll forget about him soon enough. We are nothing but money making cattle to them. _Please_ Gon, swear to me that you won’t let him come back. Swear to me!”

 

The simple decision felt cursed in his hands. He’d hurt Killua, Killua might even come to resent and hate him for this but he didn’t want to let him go. He couldn’t.

 

“I swear to you, I won’t. I’ll keep him safe.”

 

Palm’s sniffling only made it harder. It was unfair, all of this. The cost of their happiness would be a guilty conscious and the punishment of forty innocent women who sacrificed so much for them.

 

“Palm, what will happen to you and the girls? Will you be punished.”

 

The woman’s nervous laugh was different now showing sings of guilt herself. “Yes, I imagine they’ll take out their rage on them but the girls are ready for it. They won’t take it laying down believe me. I’m-I’m no longer at the house either. He came after me suspecting I was up to something and chased me out. I’m with Knov right now. We might have enough proof to shut him down but even then it’ll be a while. But Killua is with you, he’s free. If he is stubborn just tell him the girls will be free soon and to be patient if he really cares.”

 

Gon couldn’t join her in the lighthearted joke. Though he knew it was must be done it still felt so wrong. He eyed the closed door of his bedroom trying not to imagine Killua’s tear streaked face. He’d try to run to them the moment he awoke.

 

“Palm, where are you now?”

 

“Me? I’m at the Blue Moon Motel in the center of town. I’m hiding here while we work through this, why?”

 

“I’ll be right over.”

 

“What? Gon, what are you-“

 

The phone blinked END. Gon stared at the small screen before throwing some clothes on from the laundry room. He keyed in a short text message before heading out locking the door behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proofread (as if anything i write is >.>) but I hope it didn't affect the feel of it ^^U.


	10. Broken Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Feels like forever. For sure a year I think. I don't know. You loose track of time in college. I feel like I'm a billion years old but the finish line is like right around the corner (finally).
> 
> So, yeah, an update! Cool huh? 
> 
> This chapter wasn't particularly hard. I'd kinda known what I wanted to do all along but I was just really exhausted with school and whenever I tried to write it it never felt like the right words were coming out. Still I'm pretty satisfied. I've never really been good at portraying the other characters but it should be fine.
> 
> Sorry for the very long wait. I know I also hate it when an author abandons a fic I like (*cries forever*) but I swore to myself I would at least complete this one. This fic is my baby so the least I could do is complete it.
> 
> Once again thank you for everyone's support. You all are honestly the reason I even came back to this fic despite me having moved on from HxH (still love it though). Just the one or two messages I received still hoping this fic would return made me get off my lazy bum, albeit rather late. 
> 
> THANK YOU | ू*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡oO

The sun crept over the horizon, rays of light gently seeping through the closed blind of Gon’s apartment illuminating the empty living room a little more as time drifted on. The door to the bedroom had been closed after Gon left, something odd for him since Gon tended to be open about everything, even in his way of living. It might be stupid and pointless but putting one more wall between Killua and the outside world had made him feel more at ease, as if that old door would protect Killua in some way. Still it allowed Gon to dilute himself in the idea enough as he zipped up his jacket and searched for his keys.

 

He’d hesitated before leaving, wondering if he should leave a note or wake up Killua just to let him know he’d definitely be back. He didn’t want the blue-eyes to get the wrong impression if he woke up before Gon managed to return. Still he was unsure of how long it would take or even if his somewhat-of-a-‘plan’ would work. Hell, it wasn’t even a coherent enough thought to call it a “ _plan”_ but time was running out and Gon had to settle this now. Taking the keys in one hand and hurriedly sending out two messages Gon set off into the breaking dawn.

 

With no windows to alert Killua of the time the silver haired boy remained peacefully asleep, legs wrapped lightly around the sheets, his breathing slow but even. It had been so long since he’d slept this well, something about Gon’s bed, his room, even his _smell_...all engulfing Killua like a safe haven where he didn’t have to think or worry about anyone or anything. There wasn’t any sign of Killua waking up anytime soon, the guy blissfully unaware of the empty space beside him.

 

The doorknob rattled, only a little at first, experimentally. The rattling becoming more and more violent as the door refused to open, a curse being muttered from the outside. It took a while before the battle was lost and the entrance door was swung open, somewhat forcefully, as a very annoyed man stepped in giving the room a quick look over. It all looked the same as it always did when he entered, saved for the suspiciously closed bedroom and an unknown coat on the sofa.

 

“Guess that’s where they are.” Leorio grumbled, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. As quietly as humanly possible Leorio shut the door behind him.

 

 _‘Please be careful’._ Not the most reassuring words to see when receiving an extremely vague text from a boy who managed to surprise him with everything he did.

 

Leorio was somewhat nervous (or maybe afraid even?). Gon wasn’t the type to get into trouble...well, at least not the horrible kind like drug addictions and gang fights, and even when he did manage to get into his own sorts of trouble the “boy” was rather stubborn about solving things himself. Kurapika and Leorio were always ready to lend a helping hand to the one who was practically dubbed their “kid” but Gon hardly ever reached out to them. Not unless it was something he couldn’t fix on his own and only after he’d already exhausted every other option. It was understandable why getting a short, random message in the wee hours of the morning was enough to put Leorio on edge.

 

Kurapika had received one as well, only a few seconds before, the blond taking off the moment he read it not even bothering to give a word of ease to the dumbfounded doctor. He’d known it was Gon who’d called out Kurapika but it irked him that neither had bothered let him in on what the hell was going on. It had been nearly three hours for God’s sake! Leorio had been pacing outside of Gon’s apartment for more than thirty minutes before mustering up the courage to even attempt to enter, then of course, the stupid door had to give him hell like it was one other trying to keep secrets from him, which only managed to rile him up even more.

 

Despite not being the most calm and collected of the duo it didn’t bother Leorio at all that Kurapika was a mafia boss, _most_ of the time. It was only in times like these when he wasn’t sure where Kurapika was and what he was doing that he felt all his nerves on edge. For Gon to rely on Kurapika as a mafia boss and not as a simple friend sent Leorio’s mind racing, spinning into a void of hellish possibilities.

 

There was no doubt in Leorio’s mind that Gon would **ever** do anything stupid like kill anyone but the reasonable side of his brain wasn’t really working at the moment as he once again hesitated to open the bedroom door half expecting to see a mutilated corpse in there.

 

With trembling hands the doctor wrapped his long fingers around the knob with a death grip, heart pounding in his throat and blood rushing past his ears. There was a soft shuffling from within. Good...at least whatever was in there wasn’t dead. Taking one deep, determined breath Leorio turned the knob, the door creaking slightly.

 

Peeking in _juuuust_ to make sure it was safe Leorio was met with a pair of sleepy, electric blue eyes that suddenly snapped open in full attention once they registered his presence. The stranger stood up abruptly looking terrified pressing himself against the headboard. Doctor instincts kicking in Leorio entered the room more confidently though his sudden authoritative air seemingly frightening the stranger more.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor, a friend of Gon’s. Name’s Leorio. What’s your name?” The doctor quickly blurted out raising his hands as a show of peace.

 

Though still slightly on guard and confused the pale boy seemed to relax, shoulders slumping.

 

“Killua.” Was the only reply, blue eye taking in the doctor, wheels turning in his head.

 

“Killua...” Leorio repeated, the name sounding familiar. “...wait, you’re that secret friend Gon’s been talking about, the one we were supposed to meet a few days ago.”

 

Killua blinked the nod that followed being only a little too delayed but Leorio took no notice.

 

“I see, so _you’re_ Killua.” Leorio repeated, for some reason this newfound knowledge not sitting quite right with him. He felt like he was missing something.

 

Killua fidgeted watching the doctor make weird faces as he tapped his chin mulling over something. “Um, w-where is Gon?” Killua inquired softly, the shyness in his voice feeling foreign. He wasn’t timid but right now he felt the most vulnerable and exposed he’d ever felt, save for last night when him and Gon had finally...

 

“What? Oh, yeah. Well Killua, sorry to say, I’m not exactly sure what is going on either but Gon asked me to take a look at you, are you hurt anywhere? Do you suffer from any illnesses or allergies? I wasn’t sure what sort of medical attention you needed exactly so I kind of just brought everything with me.” Putting down said suitcase on Gon’s desk Leorio quickly popped it open and started taking out standard things such as bandages, painkillers and a thermometer.

 

Killua watched in mild amusement, now completely relaxed, as the doctor rummaged through his things. Propping himself up on his arms Killua gave the doctor a quizzical look. There really wasn’t anything wrong with him.

 

“No, I’m not particularly in need of any medical attention.” He’d been beaten up quite a bit before leaving the whorehouse and his hip and ass were sore from last night but it wasn’t like he was on the verge of dying. Catching sight of a few drops of red littering the sheets Killua looked under them and realized it was his own blood. There really wasn’t much and honestly it didn’t hurt, might have been stretched a little too suddenly but he doubted it was anything serious. “He might have just been worried about this I guess.”

 

“About what?” Leorio turned to look only now fully realizing the state Killua was in, laying naked on the bed, bruises and love marks mapping his pale skin, stained sheets pulled to the side now exposing his limp lower half. Leorio nearly choked on his own spit as he spun back to glare at the wall, face beat read, fist clenched as he hit the desk in a silent cry of exasperation. _GOD DAMN IT GON! I’M NOT **THAT** KIND OF DOCTOR!!!!_

Killua swallowed a laugh, completely unfazed by the reaction. He was used to being naked in front of others so he felt no shame but taking pity on Gon’s friend he searched to room for some underwear. Finding some thrown at the other end of the room Killua reluctantly rolled out of bed to fetch them. They were Gon’s but his own were dirty so they’d have to do.

 

“Sorry he sent you in blind. I know he’s an oddball but I didn’t think he was this open with his friends about his sex life.” Killua teased though is own words stung as he imagined Gon being in the arms of some stranger.

 

Leorio coughed, Killua’s back to him. “No, despite being an open book we’d figured he just wasn’t interested in that stuff. He’d never shown interest before. Never. Right? He never even looked at girls that way. The kid...did he even know how to masturbate? When the hell did he start wanting to screw? And a _guy_ to boot?!”

 

Leorio was now talking more to himself than to Killua but despite the slightly insulting comments Leorio was unknowingly mumbling Killua couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in knowing he was Gon’s first, in everything apparently.

 

Now completely dressed Killua waited for the doctor to come to terms with his child’s sexuality before making his way past him.

 

“Seems like we’ve caused you a bit of trouble but I think it’s time I go now.” Shit, what time was it? Gon’s room didn’t have windows and the clock on the nightstand was blinking zeros. There might have been a black out at some point in the night. His phone seemed to be missing too and where the hell had Gon ran off to? Why send his friend in the first place?

 

Lost in worried thought Killua wasn’t able to react in time to Leorio shutting the door before him, his expression grave, all signs of the eased atmosphere from before completely gone.

 

“Sorry but that’s the one thing I’m not allowed to let you do.”

 

Killua took a step back, uneasiness creeping in as the doctor loomed over him.

 

“What? Why? I have to. I’m probably already really late. Shit, I have to go. Move! I have to GO!” Panic rose as Killua fought to pry the door open but the doctor was surprisingly strong yet still retaining an air of gentleness.

 

“Calm down. I know it’s not much help but I’m just as lost as you are. All I know is that you have to stay here _no matter what_. Whatever Gon is doing for you, he’s not alone. He’s got good company with him so don’t worry about it.”

 

The words did nothing for Killua. What the fuck _was_ Gon doing? Why had he agreed to stay? Why had he given in? The girls! Palm.... hell must be breaking loose right now because of him. He swore if anything happened to them he’d never forgive himself. He’d take all divine and hellish punishment he received and more.

 

“You don’t understand I can’t be here!” Killua tried to reason but the doctor simply sat him on the bed and pulled his phone from his back pocket showing it to him.

 

> _**From:**  Gon_
> 
> _**Subject:**  --_
> 
> _**Body:**_   _Patient in my room. Please be careful. Don’t let them leave until I return, **no matter what!**_

  

“Just trust him.” Leorio reassured himself as well, Kurapika coming to his mind.

 

With those words Leorio left Killua in the room alone with is thoughts. He took his suit off and threw it on the couch along with his tie. Barricading the entrance to keep Killua from escaping while he made breakfast Leorio gave one satisfied grunt at his work and immersed himself in the kitchen.

 

Guard now officially on duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird coming back to writing. I haven't written anything and it's both fulfilling but also awkward because I feel like I went back to writing like a kindergardener. 
> 
> I'm slightly out of touch with my muses as well ^^U so their personalities might be a bit different? I'm slightly concern the newer chapters might not mesh as well but we are past the halfway line so it shouldn't make much difference.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who stuck around ^v^


	11. Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of that morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread cuz it's me

Three consecutive clicks and a blue flame rose to clash against the underside of an orange pan. Oil sizzled and hissed as the yolk hit the surface, white spreading into a shapeless splat. The smell of bacon filled the air as the pink meat turned a savory red. Two white slices of bread where turning an even, crisp golden color ready to complete the set. Leorio moved swiftly around the small kitchen, the end of his signature blue tie tucked inside his breast pocket, behind him a white table neatly set with a red mat and recently washed silverware accompanied by a tall glass of orange juice. As nine-thirty lazily rolled around the corner, the neat apartment now fully illuminated by the morning rays, the bustling workspace quieted down.  

 

Leorio placed the steaming plate as the finishing touch and admired his work for a second- all those lessons with Menchi really paid off-giving the locked room holding a most unusual guest a quick glance before releasing a sigh. He made his way over giving the door a good two knocks. After a few seconds of silence it was opened just enough for an annoyed glare to be shot at him.

 

“Breakfast is ready.” He said coolly pointing his thumb towards the meal behind him.

 

Blue eyes followed, locking onto the inviting warm plate for a few seconds before responding with a dry, “Not hungry.”

 

Leorio stuck his foot against the doorframe before the other could shut it in his face. He gave the young man a stern look, standing a little taller, chest puffing out slightly, towering over before once again releasing a pent up breath and letting his body slacken a little so as to not to appear so intimidating.

 

It had honestly been a bit of a hassle getting Killua to stay in the apartment. Though initially he had stayed in Gon’s room while Leorio barricaded the front door with the sofa the moment everything had properly clicked in the white-haired boy’s head (or at least that’s what Leorio figured, the boy must have just been too stunned and confused to react) he had darted out screaming that he had to leave. Though not the strongest Leorio’s height gave him an advantage, his long limbs making it hard for Killua to run anywhere not in his immediate reach. That along side with the sofa blocking the path and Killua too panicked to think properly he had somehow managed to keep the guest a prisoner; however, he was definitely going to have a few bruises and bite marks as a reward.

 

He could see in the reflective blue eyes, which had initially been so cool and collected, just how frightened Gon’s friend was. Killua paced the living room, chewing on his right thumb mumbling, “FuckFuckFuckFuck”, like a desperate mantra. His left hand was buried in his white locks, pale fingers turning pink as they strangled the soft strands, knuckles turning white. He looked half crazed and every time he glanced at the window, he would stop pacing, his eyes would tear up, a soft sob escaping his lips and he would look back down and continue looking more and more mortified each time.

 

The doctor watched for several minutes giving the other time to calm down. It was torture for Leorio as well just listening to the constant slur of curses, the frantic behavior making him anxious. He did his best to keep his mind from sinking too deep into worst-case scenarios knowing full well those only lead to endless worry and needless panic. From the little he knew and had seen of Killua he had determined that this kid was pretty tough mentally and emotionally (or at least he carried himself that way) and based on Gon’s occasional gushing he also knew Killua to be a mature and collected sort of guy. So for something to cause this much break in composure...it made Leorio worry.

 

Killua calmed down after a while, or more like appeared to give up as he sunk deeper into his worried mind, and though he did try darting for the door a few more times Leorio was eventually able to get him back into Gon’s room and ordered him to wait.

 

Thus leading up to breakfast and Leorio was determined to get through the morning as “normally” as damnably possible.

 

“It’s best to eat it while it’s hot. It’ll help you feel better as well and no one can think right with an empty stomach.” The doctor encouraged.

 

The door was pushed against his foot trying to force it out. Killua kept his eyes on the food, clicked his tongue in annoyance when Leorio didn’t leave, and reluctantly made his way to the table. Killua would never admit it but the breakfast looked damn good, better than any restaurant food he’d ever seen, though his stomach gave him away with an obnoxious growl as he took his seat. Leorio couldn’t help but smirk as he too sat down across from the starved boy and took a sip of his black coffee.

 

Though immensely hungry Killua took his time with his food wanting to enjoy such a rare feast. He could feel the doctor’s eyes on him as he ate and raised his head to meet them.

 

“Any news?”

 

The doctor shook his head in response and for the first time Killua allowed himself to observe. He could see the bags under the man’s eyes tinted a light purple, the whites of his eyes a bit red and a few random patches of stubble proof enough that he’d had a rough night as well. They both fell silent once more and only the sound of the fork clinking against the plate as Killua ate offered any sort of distraction.

 

“You said Gon’s in good company. What does that mean? He’s just a regular college student isn’t he, what kind of relations does he have that he thinks he can do something as reckless as trying to help me?”

 

Blue eyes followed the smooth motions of the silver butter knife as it spread the blob of jelly evenly along the surface of the toast. Leorio took another sip of his coffee and Killua bit into his toast as he waited for a reply.

 

“I’m sure you know Gon is the very definition of reckless. Even if he didn’t have a means I’m positive he would have done the exact same thing and thrown himself at whatever chance he had of helping you.” A pause as the doctor raised his cup to his lips once more. “The one with him now is the leader of a well respected group and with their influence they may be of some help, at least Gon thinks so, but before I say anymore I’d like you to explain what exactly you are involved in?”

 

Killua stuffed the remainder of the bread in his mouth and gave Leorio a sad smile.

 

“Did Gon not tell you what I am?”

 

“He’s talked about you quite a bit but it was always about how much fun he had with you and how great of a person you are. There was never any mention about how you’d met or what you did but we always assumed you were just someone from his university who maybe had a different major since he did mention you’d searched for him to return his wallet and how surprised he’d been to see you again. ”

 

Killua smiled perfectly able to picture Gon doing such a thing. It made him happy to hear what Gon thought of him, though he already knew, but hearing how Gon described him to his friends was flattering though not quite accurate (he believed). Killua ate the last of his toast and wiped his mouth wondering how to break the news.

 

“Well for starters I am _not_ a university student. Never even been to school in my life though I was homeschooled when I was younger. I did go to his campus to return his wallet, which he had forgotten at my place a few nights before, but that was the only time I ever went near that place.” Leorio simply nodded and Killua took it as a sign to continue. “A few months back...how we first met...Gon he- well he literally just walked into my life pretty much. He walked into my room and asked if he could hide there for a while just to get a couple of drunken ‘uncles’ off his back. Out of all the clients that have ever walked into my room he was the first to ask for that. I agreed and we just wasted time playing card games until he reasoned it had been long enough and left.”

 

Killua didn’t miss the shift in Leorio’s gaze at the word “clients”.

 

“That should have been the end of it really but later I realized the klutz had left his wallet and I felt myself obligated to kindly return it seeing as he’d been such a gentleman. I figured the easiest way to give it back was to drop it off at his school, which I only knew thanks to his school ID. After that Gon sought me out again and asked if we could see each other more often. I refused at first, he clearly didn’t belong in my world and had no reason to linger in it, but he insisted until I gave in. Though it was fun being with him it did make my job a little harder. I thought I’d already mastered the art of ignoring the feeling of being invaded by strangers but it’s hard to remember how after being treated so warmly.”

 

It was hard to tell exactly what the Doctor was thinking but Killua gave him an arrogant smile, his natural reaction whenever he felt he might be under scrutiny. His blue eyes became cold and distant and as the other parted his lips to speak he decided to voice it himself.

 

“I’m a prostitute, a whore, hooker, fille de joie. I’ve been pleasuring people since I was sixteen and am one of the most requested ‘dolls’ at the _Plaisir Parlor_. How I became friends with a walking heart of gold I have no idea. I became too attached to him, forgot my place but refused to return to it and my selfishness may have just turned the lives of the girls who cared for me the most into a living hell.” Killua felt his heartbeat rise and he grit his teeth forcing back tears. “I humiliated a politician and the owner, trashed the place, and ran away the night before I was supposed to be given over to another hustler after I’d already been paid for. Losing a prostitute isn’t that big of a deal, we can be replaced in a second with another poor soul, but I pissed off several people on my way out and they aren’t going to just let me go. For starters, there was lost money and with two idiots running the biggest whore houses in town a war may break lose. Their pride is worth that much and even if Gon does manage to keep me away it’s not like I can simply walk away and just let those I left behind deal with the repercussions.”

 

Leorio drank the last of his coffee and twisted the cup in his hands eyes fixated on the motion. Killua stared at the floor, brows furrowed. He felt a little out of breath and more than a little surprised at how sick talking about his past made him feel.

 

“I met Gon on a train ride as I was coming back from a doctor’s event. There had been a perverted drunk pestering a pair of schoolgirls. Everyone murmured their displeasure but no one did anything to help except for this one kid who went up to him with an out of place smile and pointed out the girls clearly had no interest. The drunk started to get violent but Gon decked him with one swing. He freaked out and asked for a doctor. It was his first time traveling outside his small hometown and he’d admitted he’d only seen people like that in movies and TV shows. Fearing for such a naïve boy I decided to help him out at least get to wherever he was headed. My partner, Kurapika, met us at the train station and we soon realized Gon’s father had rented out a room for him in our same complex. Everything sort of took off from there.”

 

There was a slight smile on his lips as Leorio talked about Gon and even Killua could feel himself relaxing, his previous anger rolling off his body. The doctor stood and took his cup and Killua’s empty plate to the sink. He returned for the rest and Killua heard the faucet open followed by the sound of running water.

 

“If it’s a war your worried about we’ve got our own army. Kurapika is the head of the Kurta clan and shadow leader of the Nostrade mafia. He’s revered in both societies and deals with problems effectively. As for the girls, I’m sure Gon is just as unwilling to let them take the fall as you are. If worse comes to worse even I have a few connections that may help pull a few strings.”

 

The water stopped and Leorio shook the droplets off his hands before drying them off. He felt much more relaxed now that he knew what they were up against. He turned to face Killua being met with a pair of awestruck eyes.

 

“I’ll try to find some better fitting clothes for you but first go take a shower and clean yourself off. I’ll inspect your wounds later and try to get in touch with them if there’s no news by the time you’re done.”

 

Killua nodded and made his way to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Leorio took out his phone a little disappointed when no new messages showed on his screen. He put it back in his back pocket and searched Gon’s room for some clean (hopefully shrunken) clothes. Gon and Kurapika must be working hard doing their part and for now his best way of helping was to be patient and take care of Killua until they returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't really have much to say except I'm sorry (´ж｀;). See I'm always determined to get back into writing and set a steady pace for myself but then stuff happens and I just end up putting it off till never. I adopted a puppy back in August, which is like the last memory I have of writing anything, and he took up all my time while I trained him. I then got a full time job and then there were the holidays. I dropped off the face of the earth and the more time passed the more pointless it felt returning to an abandoned work. I mean it wasn't relevant anymore, I'd lost my muse and I had zero inspiration but still there were a few people who would leave a comment or two and that gave me enough motivation to at least try. 
> 
> I don't feel like this is a particularly good chapter and the flow, characters and just everything feels off and forced but that may just be me feeling self conscious about posting again and not having watched HxH in so long (had to google a few things) but again I hope you enjoyed it. For those who left comments I thank you a million and I'm sorry I can't say how quickly I will be able to update, I don't want to make a promise I'll probably break, but I appreciate the patience and faith I truly do not deserve it.
> 
> Thank You.


	12. One Coffee, No Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side two of the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the never-proofread. Sorry but I really wanted to get this up as soon as possible. It's almost one o'clock in the morning and honestly I should have been sleeping like two hours ago since I got work in a couple of hrs but I like to post whatever I wrote on the same day otherwise who knows when I'll get around to it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (Again sorry for any wonky sentences or misspelled words)

Though daybreak was starting off with a bright clear sky the air was still chilly and nipped at any exposed skin. Gon wrapped his thick brown jacket even closer to his body burying his nose in the zipped up collar. Stopping outside a run-down coffee shop just down the block from where he lived he peered in through the clouded windows spotting the back of a particular blonde’s head. The door dinged as it was swung open alerting those inside of the newcomer. Off-yellow florescent lights flickered above unreliably filling the small tiled room with a low buzz. The smell of coffee was strong and bitter, forcing the senses to awaken. The few souls that were there gave Gon a brief turn of their head before turning their attention back to themselves. He recognized some of them as Kurapika’s henchmen making his stomach tighten involuntarily. Gon took his seat next to the one person who hadn’t even flinch at the sound of the door and even now continued to sip from his black cup only turning to face him once Gon had settled himself.

 

“Good morning Gon.” The blonde greeted.

 

Gon smiled, “Mornin’ Kurapika.” The blonde nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. Despite always appearing uptight Kurapika was really sweet with those he cared about though he always kept in mind his position and acted accordingly.

 

“So about this text.” Without wasting any time Kurapika took his phone from his pocket, keying in his passcode to reveal a familiar message. “Care to explain a little more?”

 

The sudden bright screen stung Gon’s eyes forcing him to blink a couple of times to adjust his still sleepy eyes. He read the message again wondering what was the easiest way to explain this.

 

 

 

> **From:** _Freecss, Gon_
> 
> **Subject:**   _x--_
> 
> **Body:** _I need help getting someone out of a tight spot._

 

Gon took a deep breath and released it slowly, amber eyes leaving the screen to meet Kurapika’s. “I have a friend who is in an... ‘abusive’ family situation and they want out.” His voice faltered and his eyebrows furrowed in despair as the somewhat lie left his lips and he knew with one look Kurapika wasn’t buying it. He’d never been good at making things up.

 

Kurapika put his phone away and lazily stirred his cooling coffee. “Is this the same friend you were going to introduce to Leorio and I?” The younger one nodded. “Where are they now?”

 

Gon bit his lips. “In my room.”

 

It was obvious how much the boy was dripping with guilt and the older one raised an eyebrow both intrigued and mildly concerned.

“And what’s their situation?”

 

A lump formed in Gon’s throat, his mouth going dry. He hadn’t expected how hard it would be to talk about Killua’s life to his friend. He’d been dreading it as he’d walked to the shop questioning if he was doing the right thing, the short distance feeling hours long yet still too short of a walk for him to come to a conclusion. He knew Kurapika would understand and it wasn’t judgment he feared but part of him felt like he was exposing Killua without his consent and he couldn’t help but picture Killua’s betrayed face when he found out. It was almost like he was walking into something secret and personal (again). The subject of Killua’s line of work was bound to come up when Killua met his friends and Gon had anticipated that but the circumstances he’d imagined were much different. How much could he say? How much _should_ he say? Now that he thought about it, did Killua event want any of this? He was being so selfish but even Palm had agreed keeping Killua away had been for the best. Now all that was left was to make sure no one would ever try to force Killua to go back to that life.

 

“Their adoptive f-father...uh, forces them to do things they don’t like and he’s just-just fed up with it so I told him to stay at my place but, um, it looks like their father had arranged for them to be sent away and n-now we don’t know what to do...”

 

Way to sound **not** _suspicious_. Gon mentally kicked himself. That whole sentence had sounded like a question and clearly made up. He didn’t dare look up feeling Kurapika’s eyes on him.

 

“What’s your friend’s name?”

 

“Killua.” Gon breathed, his face visibly lighting up at the mere mention of the guy’s name. He was met with the blonde’s soft smile having not realized he’d raised his head and grinned.

 

“You really care about this friend don’t you?” There was a small hint of laughter in Kurapika’s voice. Gon blushed and nodded. “I’m glad, and of course I will help you Gon, but I need you to tell me the truth otherwise I won’t know how.”

 

Gon’s smile fell but he nodded all the same. Guess there was no avoiding it. Might as well just put it all out there. He’d apologize to Killua once this was all over. Tanned fingers griped at the loose cloth of his jeans for support. Determined to say it all in one breath Gon filled his lungs:

 

“Killua is one of the top workers at this place called the _Plaisir Parlor_ that’s just a half hour from my school and I-“ Gon pouted at Kurapika’s wide, disbelieving eyes gawking at him. There went his one breath, “ Ugh, Dwun, Razor and Kite took me there as a joke saying they wanted me to become a man or something. Well mostly it was Dwun, who was drunk, and the other two were trying to hold him back when he ran off to hit on girls. They didn’t really think I’d go in,” Gon waved his hand dismissively, “... _anyway_ , Killua works there and this last time,” Kurapika raised his brows again looking more amused as Gon continued to speak, “I-I went in when I really shouldn’t have and forced Killua into a tight spot. He got in trouble with the shop owner and they were planning on selling him to someone but I tricked Killua into leaving and now have him kidnapped in my room, Leorio’s on watch by the way. I was on my way to Palm, she’s sort of like Killua’s older sister, and that’s when you texted me to meet you here.”

 

The silence that followed along with the stunned faces of the Nostrade Organization members almost made Gon want to laugh, that and his nervs. Kurapika was the first to compose himself straightening his signature black suite. Gon waived at Basho and Squala who were sitting in the booth a few seats down from Kurapika. They turned to look at their newspaper and phone respectively but not before giving the boy a small nod of acknowledgement. They were supposed to be acting as regular civilians, always going out with Kurapika as bodyguards. Neither was particularly mean or scary but they certainly had an air about them that set them apart.

 

The crunch of the blonde’s empty cup brought Gon’s attention back to his friend. “I figured, considering this was a request from you, that it ought to be something interesting but I must admit... I never imagined anything quite like this.”

 

Gon smiled bashfully. “Thanks Kurapika.”

 

The mafia boss raised his palm in a ‘stop’ motion effectively silencing the young student. “Don’t thank me just yet. First we have to tie up all the loose ends to ensure Killua’s safety.” Placing a few bills on the counter Kurapika stood and on a more serious note turned to Gon. “To do that we should get as much information as we can before deciding on a move. Go meet with Palm as you’d promised, see what she can tell you. Meanwhile, I’ll be doing some research on my side. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

 

With a quick grunt of approval Gon was out the door. Kurapika’s eyes followed his retreating figure until it disappeared into the distance.

 

“Can’t believe that’s really Gon. Who’d’ve thought that naïve country kid would turn out to be such a prince.” Basho said as he made his way to his leader looking at the empty seat said boy had just left behind. He sighed picking a small disposable phone from the ground. “But running off and forgetting his phone, maybe he’s more of a princess.”

 

Kurapika took the phone from his hands and tucked it in his pocket recognizing it wasn’t Gon’s phone. “He’s certainly grown. In any case, we should get going, we’ve been entrusted our task so let’s see it through.”

 ==========================================================================================

 

Gon drummed his fingers impatiently on the head rest of the seat in front of him looking out the window of the bus watching the scenery go by. It was at times like these when not having a car sucked but then again he didn’t even have a license seeing as he’d never really cared for driving. He much more preferred to walk but even running couldn’t get him to Palm fast enough. He’d been lucky he’d had just enough change to get on the bus and really he should have put more thought into everything he was doing but there was no point fretting about it now. The bus driver announced the upcoming stop and Gon pulled the yellow wire running across the bus indicating to the driver this was his stop. He was allowed to get off right on the corner of the street where the _Blue Moon Motel_ stood.

 

The parking lot was mostly empty save for a black and a toffee colored car each parked at opposite ends of the motel. It was a well sized, two-story motel and having previously been told the room number- room 206 to be precise- Gon made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door with that same numeration.

 

There was some rustling behind the door followed by some silence before a man’s voice, who Gon did not recognize, called out, “Who’s there?”

 

“Uh, it’s Gon, is Palm here?”

 

Some chains were unlocked and the door finally opened allowing Gon inside. He was quickly greeted with a pair of warm arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Though he hadn’t even caught a glimpse of her the familiar but undoubtedly broken sob of his name was all he needed to let himself relax a little.

 

“Palm.”

 

She squeezed him tighter before pulling away, tears flooding her blue eyes. “Gon, how are you? How is Killua? Is he with you?”

 

Gon smiled at her sadly and shook his head. “No, he’s at home like I promised, and I made sure he wouldn’t get into trouble so you don’t have to worry.” Palm dried her tears. She knew it was for the best but still part of her had hoped the rebellious boy would have forced his way to see her.

 

A dry cough caused both of them to turn. A man with neat, sleek black hair and oval glasses extended his hand to Gon. “Nice to meet you Gon, my name is Knov, I’m Palm’s fiancé.”

 

“Nice to meet you I’m-wait, _fiancé_?!” Gon turned wide-eyed to the quickly reddening woman. “Palm you’re getting married?!!!”

 

Palm lowered her gaze in embarrassment but it was plain to see she was happy. She tucked her thick wavy hair behind her ear. “W-well it’s too soon and much too hectic for anything right now but in the future, hopefully when everything is resolved, yes. I’d very much like to get married.” She looked at Knov as she said this. Gon’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them in disbelief. Even the serious looking Knov had a hint of pink coloring his cheeks and the tip of his ears but a loving smile tugged at his lips.

 

“Congratulations! Oh Killua is going to be so surprised! I’m sure he’ll be super happy for you. He loves you so much and...and he’s gonna-he’s gonna kill me for finding out first.”

 

Palm laughed ruffling Gon’s messy spiked hair. This was great, fantastic even, some good news amidst all the chaos they were about to jump in to. Just one more reason for all those trapped doves to give it their all in regaining their freedom. Hopefully they could resolve things quickly so he could go back to Killua. For sure he’d be killed by the white haired beauty for letting him wake up alone, running off without saying anything and finding out his practically sister was getting married before him but he’d take any punishment if it meant he could see Killua as happy as Palm was at this moment.

 

“So Palm, any news from the inside?”

 

Palm took a seat at the edge of the bed with Knov standing right beside her, hand resting on her shoulder in show of support. Gon sat to Palm’s right giving her his full attention.

 

“Before I left the girls and I had organized a plan. I’d sneaked in three disposable phones, one which I have here, so Knov and I can know what is going on and assist as best as we can from the outside. Another inside, secretly being passed around amongst the girls but mostly being Cluck’s, Leroute’s and Baise’s responsibility.”

 

Gon somewhat recalled their faces. He’d only ever heard or seen them in passing. If he remembered correctly Cluck was a tall, slender woman with greyish-blue hair who wasn’t an official ‘doll’ (how he hated that title) but was actually in charge of dressing and choreographing the dances for some of the “special events” the shop sometimes held. _Rather than a doll she was more like a statue to be seen and admired but never touched_ , or at least that’s how Killua had described her. Leroute and Baise he’d seen by chance when going out on dates with Killua. Leroute was a mischievous looking girl with big pink hair who’d only stopped them for a second to give Killua a kiss on the cheek –way too close to his mouth- wanting to gauge Gon’s reaction apparently. Baise was on par with Killua in regards to number of clients and had accidentally flirted with Gon while they’d been heading out thinking he was another one of Killua’s clients. She had been about to steal a kiss from him but Killua had been quick to stop her. Gon didn’t really remember much of her besides her plum hair but he did make an effort to remember her name since it was thanks to her Killua had stuck much closer to him than usual that night.

 

“The third,” Palm continued, “was left with Killua to make sure we had a way of communicating him without putting either of you at risk.”

 

“From what we’ve heard it appears the girls have managed to keep things under moderate control at the shop.” Knov pitched in. “News of Killua’s escape has reached the owner and as expected he is enraged and panicked. It appears the buyer who had paid quite a hefty amount for Killua was no average hustler and has got the man quite spooked. Zazan and Pakunoda are two of my agents and are currently undercover at the parlor. They managed to convince the manager of searching for Killua in the surrounding areas but as expected the girls are all to remain locked indoors.”

 

Gon felt his stomach drop. “Agents?”

 

Knov smiled at him and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I’m a soon-to-be-retired special agent of the H.A. though I am no longer at the core of the action I am currently working as a strategist in solving special cases for the government. However, this case I’m working off the clock. Zazan and Pakunoda are two of my _former_ agents, I should say, who happen to be currently working on a case regarding the manager of the competing parlor and have kindly offered their help.”

 

Gon hoped the smile that felt stapled to his face didn’t look as stiff as he tried to appear as reassured about the news as Palm and Knov obviously were. Government agents were also involved in this mess? This was unexpected. Hopefully they wouldn’t cause Kurapika too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random name drops falling everywhere. I realized I had named a few of the "dolls" before but I don't know why it barely occurred to me I could just use characters that already exist in the HxH universe. I tried to keep them all with their respective groups in the anime but towards the end it was more like just "screw it". 
> 
> I have the next chapter already mapped out so I just have to write it. Like I've notated in a few of the previous chapters, I'd never intended to extend the story so much since long fics are not my forte and I really had no idea how I was going to develop the supposedly difficult situation Killua is in, but I think I found my path again so hopefully I can execute it properly.
> 
> Lastly, it's totally insignificant, but I had Gon call the "dolls" 'doves' instead -towards the end there- to give them a more pure and free-bird sort of image...or something. It's one in the morning I am dead. XP


End file.
